


ink

by kiwiy00ns



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tattoos, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiy00ns/pseuds/kiwiy00ns
Summary: • tw: there is no actual description of the r*pe but it is implied •"why do you always wear long sleeves?""because it's more comfortable,""you're a bad liar!"jihoon is the yakuza's tattoo artist. the work is risky but the pay is good and the bills won't pay themselves. jihoon never found it hard to hide his career or tattoos from others until he meets a nosy kwon soonyoung who is determined to get to know jihoon.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"so many new boys.." jihoon said as he scanned the room and pulled up his sleeves. being the tattoo artist for the yakuza wasn't the easiest or safest job but it sure paid well.

"yeah, they've been coming off the streets into our grasp like crazy- you don't need details just get to work." mr.choi snapped.

jihoon sat onto his chair and waved the first boy to sit down, he looked awfully young compared to the others. jihoon just brushed it off and began the cleaning of the skin then shaved the area. mr.choi had told jihoon to give whatever tattoo seemed appropriate to the person which jihoon never understood, he just did his work as normal.

"relax, tell me if you need a break or water and we will take a break. if you pass out i won't stop working." jihoon said as he prepared the ink and his gun. the kid looked terrified but jihoon knew it wasn't his business. 

jihoon glanced up to the kid once more before actually placing the tattoo gun to his skin. he was sweating and looked pale, jihoon could read easily that the kid was going to pass out but he didn't care. he was there to work not to care for the idiots who ended up working with the yakuza, himself included. 

jihoon began and the kid just stared at the ceiling as he held back showing any pain, the others watched as they waited their turn. they were nervous but fascinated by jihoon working, mr.choi watched from a seat adjacent to where jihoon was. jihoon absolutely hated everyone's eyes on him as he worked but it was just one condition of the job, everyone watched you all the time.

"how long did yours take?" the kid finally asked as he broke the air. jihoon lifted the gun for a second and looked up to him then back to mr.choi looking for approval to talk to the kid. mr.choi nodded.

"altogether probably two days. i have more than you just see and it's more difficult to tattoo yourself." jihoon answered as the kid looked to him with wonder. 

"you did them yourself?" the kid asked and jihoon nodded as he began to work on the kid's tattoo again.

"your skills are quite impressive." the kid complimented and mr.choi let out an aggravated groan.

"yes, hoon's skills are impressive now shut the hell up." mr.choi snapped and the kid looked back to the ceiling. jihoon continued working unfazed.

hours passed and jihoon finished the tattoo for the kid. it covered his right peck and right side of his ribcage and stretched to his shoulder and down his arm but stopped perfectly where it wouldn't show with a long sleeve shirt on. jihoon was proud of his work but he was already beginning to wear down, he knew he should've brought a coffee with him.

"ready for the next?" mr.choi asked and he looked to his watch. 

"i have to disinfect everything." jihoon said plainly and mr.choi hummed.

"make it quick, do at least three more today." mr.choi demanded and jihoon nodded.

he wiped down the seat and his tattoo gun and got a fresh razor along with some new ink. jihoon didn't try to meddle within his misery but he already felt so exhausted after doing one tattoo, jihoon couldn't believe he had to do three more.

"next." jihoon said and another walked up.

jihoon looked him up and down decided where he should put the tattoo. jihoon held up his finger and instructed him to turn around by swinging his finger in a circle. the kid was older than the last but not by much, he was also way more built than the last. a back tattoo would do him fine.

"lay on your stomach." jihoon instructed and the kid laid down.

after hours upon hours of doing more work jihoon had finally completed the three more boys mr.choi had instructed. jihoon was on the brink of losing consciousness but he was just glad to be able to go home.

"i will wire your payment for today to you soon. i will see you next week." mr.choi said and jihoon nodded as he picked up his things.

"see you then." jihoon said as he picked up his bag of items. mr.choi sighed and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

it had taken jihoon three consecutive weekends to finish all of the tattoos, he was exhausted but couldn't complain much. he was quite compensated for his exhaustion. even though his job was essentially dangerous, even though he was just a tattoo artist when you're associated with the yakuza you're always a target, he couldn't complain. he didn't have to work at any other tattoo shops or worry about not having enough cash to get by, mr.choi always paid him handsomely.

jihoon let out a yawn as he was practically dragging his feet across the concrete sidewalk, he was only a block away from home now. so close but so far. he was essentially a zombie at this point, his mind was blank and didn't think of anything but his bed and his body was merely making it. jihoon was absolutely going to crash when he got home, working from five in the morning until three in the morning the next day wasn't exactly a relaxing shift.

"hey, are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked out and jihoon just tilted his head up. he didn't recognize the face of the voice, who was it?

"mind your own business.." jihoon mumbled as he kept walking. 

to jihoon's surprise the person began to follow jihoon. what type of idiot would do that? well if you really want to know, kwon soonyoung would. he walked after the zombie like person and was genuinely concerned, he looked as if he would collapse at any time.

"i know you said for me to mind my own business but are you okay? you look like you're gonna pass out.. it's not exactly okay weather for-"

"you talk a lot." jihoon interrupted as he glared to soonyoung. soonyoung closed his agape mouth and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"yeah.. heh.. i guess so!" soonyoung said with a smile and jihoon looked away, the kid had given him a headache.

"leave me alone." jihoon said as he picked up his walking pace, soonyoung just let him walk off.

soonyoung did want to go after the stranger to make sure he got home okay but he knew he had already irritated the stranger so he let him walk off. soonyoung just let out a sigh as he turned the opposite way and continued his walk to the cafe he owned and worked at. they opened in a few hours and soonyoung had some extra things to tend to. boring owner things.

jihoon arrived home and collapsed in bed, just like he thought he would, and that night he had a dream. usually he didn't dream and if he did it resembled an old memory, truly nothing out of the ordinary. yet in this dream jihoon found himself drowning but it wasn't water. thick red liquid engulfed him as it took the air from his lungs and pulled him deeper. no matter how much he struggled he couldn't reach air, he only got pulled deeper.

once he seemed to reach complete darkness and couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed he felt a cold hand cover his eyes. jihoon didn't flinch to the touch, even though it was icy and cold it felt familiar. he didn't feel uncomfortable by the touch or alarmed.

"you should've ran." 

jihoon jolted as he sat up with sweat rolling down his body. he panted as he tried to catch his breath, what the hell just happened? jihoon looked around his room and nothing had changed except for now the sun was up and illuminated the space. jihoon let out a sigh as he finally caught his breath and laid back on his bed. 

"i should get up.." jihoon thought to himself, he wanted to get up and leave his bed but his body didn't move.

"and do what..?" jihoon contradicted himself and he rolled into his side.

no matter how long he laid there and how exhausted he was he couldn't sleep. the voice and it's one line ran circles in jihoon's mind and was driving him mad. 

"fuck," jihoon sighed as he sat up in bed, looks like he was going out for the day.

jihoon got up and dressed within a short time, his wardrobe wasn't very big. jihoon had to dress very specifically to cover his tattoos but he truly didn't mind. fashion was never something important to him. he did the usual morning necessities, despite it being nearly two in the afternoon, before leaving the house. he slipped on shoes and grabbed his jacket before leaving his home.

jihoon walked down the sidewalk without an exact destination, he was glad to be out of the house and for the nightmare to stop pestering him. while jihoon was walking a cafe caught his eye. the place had an excessive amount of flowers growing all around it and it didn't look in super well condition but the smell and warmth coming from inside was so alluring.

jihoon stepped into the cafe and looked around to notice a few people, some were workers and some were customers. jihoon just walked to the counter and was reading the menu when a man stepped to the register and let out a gasp. jihoon's eyes shot to him, did he see a tattoo? was he afraid?

"IT'S YOU!"

"me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"ITS YOU!" the guy at the register shouted and jihoon looked at him confused.

"me?" jihoon said back, quite calmly, and the guy profusely nodded.

jihoon thought for a quick second, how would this guy know him? he thought back to last night and even though it was fuzzy he remembered someone pestering him on his way home. jihoon looked to the guy with a questioning look and sighed, that was definitely the kid who bothered him last night.

"you're the guy who looked like a zombie!" the guy said with a smile and jihoon let out another sigh, he really couldn't catch a break.

"you're the guy who pestered me while i was trying to get home." jihoon snapped back and the guy's smile faded, he looked sad.

"oh.. yeah.. sorry!" the guy said and jihoon just hummed. he wanted to get his drink and get the hell out of there.

"i just want an americano, here's my card," jihoon said as he held out his credit card but the kid shook his head. jihoon couldn't help but think what now? as the kid shook his head.

"it's on the house! owner's treat." the kid said and jihoon just slid his credit card back into his wallet. couldn't workers get in trouble for giving away free coffee?

"is the owner okay with that?" jihoon asked and the kid began to laugh as he walked to make the coffee, jihoon became visibly irritated.

"i'm kwon soonyoung and i'm the owner of this cafe and i must say.. the owner is okay with this." the kid, now known as soonyoung, said with a charismatic smile while jihoon just nodded. charisma didn't really affect him much.

"here's your americano, please come again!" soonyoung said as he held out a cup. jihoon took it careful to avoid soonyoung's hands.

"no." jihoon deadpanned and he left with his americano in hand. soonyoung sighed and dropped his head, that was going to affect his mood all day.

even after jihoon absolutely despising meeting soonyoung and ever stepping foot in his cafe he found himself walking back to it a couple of days later. his excuse was that he liked the americano but it was a lie. the americano was absolutely disgusting but jihoon felt compelled to come back.

jihoon walked in with the small ding! of a bell and he looked around to see a smaller crowd than last time. jihoon walked to the counter and didn't see soonyoung anywhere, he didn't know why but it sort of disappointed him. another guy took his order and jihoon went to sit down. he didn't have any work to do or any excuse to stay at the cafe but there he was at a two person table alone.

once he got his drink he took a few sips and let out a breathe of relief. it was definitely better than the americano. jihoon was on his phone when he heard footsteps approaching, he turned his head expecting to see soonyoung but was shocked when he saw mr.choi instead. jihoon waved him to sit down to which mr.choi complied.

"why are you here?" jihoon asked as he got straight to the point. mr.choi let out a sigh.

"i need you to do more work." mr.choi said and jihoon didn't show any reaction. he finally felt somewhat rested for once and he was about to fall into exhaustion again.

"who? newbies? seniors?" jihoon asked.

"seniors. the group will include me, wonwoo, mingyu, and hansol." mr.choi answered and jihoon nodded silently.

"i hate working on hansol. he gets handsy." jihoon said and mr.choi sighed, he was aware of that but what could he do? 

"how did you know i was here?" jihoon asked as he came to the realization that he hadn't told anyone where he was going to be. 

mr.choi just grinned and he rose from his chair and walked to jihoon's side and bent over to be at his ear. jihoon shivered from being this close to mr.choi. 

"i know everything about you.." 

mr.choi sat up and smiled as he placed a hand on jihoon's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. horror read across jihoon's face whether he wanted it to or not. jihoon looked to make eye contact with mr.choi and the man just kept his smile on his face.

"see you next week." mr.choi said and he released jihoon's shoulder and walked for the exit.

jihoon felt violated. he felt exposed. he was actually scared. mr.choi never really meddled within jihoon's personal business nor did he care much, if he wanted jihoon to work he would call him. he never visited face to face or checked to see where you were and this alarmed jihoon.

jihoon didn't even notice that soonyoung had overheard the whole conversation or was walking over to his table. jihoon was stunned and didn't want to become mr.choi's next obsession.

"who was that dude? he looked scary?" 

"s-shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •• tw: non-con is implied in this chapter ••

"are you okay?" soonyoung asked as he looked to jihoon.

jihoon just looked at him and could immediately read how much of a complete idiot soonyoung was. if he allowed soonyoung to get himself roped up with him then he'd surely end up dead. especially if jihoon became mr.choi's new obsession.

"leave me alone. i've already told you several times. stop annoying me." jihoon said coldly as he got up and walked out of the cafe without giving soonyoung a second to say anything.

soonyoung sat there and frowned, he didn't know why he wanted to know more about the cold stranger but he felt so drawn to him. no matter how much he pushed him away soonyoung felt himself always coming back to him. he wanted to know why he wore long sleeves all the time and who the scary man was and why he made the stranger so scared. it wasn't his business but he wanted it to be.

soon enough the weekend rolled around and soonyoung hadn't seen any sign of the stranger and it made him sad. while soonyoung worried about jihoon, jihoon found himself already trembling as he walked to the underground shop where he was going to be working. he was afraid of hansol touching him and mr.choi allowing it or mr.choi touching him before the others could. jihoon was truly afraid.

jihoon arrived and walked in and let out a breath of relief as he arrived before the others. he took off his jacket and put it on the rack. he pushed his sleeves up, revealing his tattoos, and began getting things out from his bag. jihoon heard the door open and he got still as he hoped it was wonwoo or mingyu, hopefully both, as they were always the kindest. 

"jihoon! looking good as always!" wonwoo said with a grin and mingyu waved from behind wonwoo, jihoon stood up straight and waved back.

"do you guys wanna go first? i'm almost ready." jihoon asked and the two looked at each other confused.

"what do you mean?" mingyu questioned and jihoon felt his heart drop, had mr.choi lied to him?

"mr.choi told me i was doing more work on you two, hansol, and him." jihoon said and the two looked at each other with worried looks.

"he told us that we were just having lunch and you were going to become the next step up within the yakuza," wonwoo said cluelessly and jihoon felt his hands behind to tremble and he dropped the ink bottles he was holding.

"jihoon?" mingyu called out and jihoon felt the ground spin around him.

it was happening, mr.choi was making jihoon his next obsession and was going to ruin him. jihoon didn't want to be any more involved than a tattoo artist they hired. he didn't want to do it.

"n-no.." jihoon mumbled out and wonwoo and mingyu stood there like fools, they didn't know what to do. jihoon felt his chest tighten as it became hard to breathe.

the door opened and in stepped was mr.choi and hansol. they bickered quietly back and forth as they put their coats up completely unaware as to of jihoon breaking down in the room over. they stepped in and hansol froze while mr.choi began to panic.

"good morning everyo- jihoon? jihoon!" mr.choi shouted as he crouched to jihoon's side. he reached out a hand to touch jihoon but jihoon pushed him away.

"d-don't touch m-me!" jihoon said as he stared out the ground. a scowl appeared on mr.choi's face as he stood up and without hesitation kicked jihoon's jaw causing him to fall on to his side.

jihoon coughed and blood dripped out from the corner of his mouth onto the floor. the other three watched with horror, mr.choi had always been so gentle with jihoon.

"seungcheol c-calm dow-"

"get the fuck out of here. i'm gonna give this brat what he deserves." mr.choi said as he began to loosen his tie. the three knew what was about to happen and they feared for jihoon. 

"s-seungcheol don't do s-something you'll r-regret.." wonwoo said and seungcheol began to remove his shirt. the world spiraled around jihoon's vision, he felt too petrified to do anything. his jaw ached and so did his heart.

"d-don't touch m-me.. p-ple-"

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" mr.choi boomed and the three boys hesitated before taking their exit. 

mr.choi glared to jihoon who now had tears running down his face. seungcheol felt no remorse for his actions, once he wanted something he got it and he wanted jihoon. jihoon wanted to scream and fight but his body wouldn't react.

"don't cry.. i'll make you feel real good.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •• non-con is referred in this chap ••

jihoon woke up on the floor naked. his body ached and his eyes stung. jihoon knew what had happened but he didn't dare think a second of it. he looked down and spotted bruises scattered down his body. they were on his tattoos as well as the area of where he had clean skin. even though he didn't want to think about it his body remembered. he felt tears well up and begin to run down his cheeks and he choked out a sob as he pulled his knees to his chest. he felt so cold, so cold and lonely.

jihoon didn't know how long he laid there and cried but it was enough time for his tears to dry out. he didn't have a single tear left in his body that he could cry. he laid there numb, he wasn't sure if he even had the strength to get up. jihoon heard the door open and he flinched. please don't be seungcheol. please don't be seungcheol..

"j-jihoon?" a familiar voice called out and jihoon looked over to see wonwoo who was holding back tears.

"oh my god.. let me get a blanket! i'll be right back!" wonwoo said as he ran out of the room and jihoon was reminded how he was alone once again.

wonwoo came back in with a blanket and helped jihoon sit up and wrapped him in the blanket. wonwoo had to admit that jihoon looked like shit but wonwoo's heart ached for jihoon. wonwoo sat next to jihoon and jihoon rested his head on wonwoo's shoulder, he was so tired. so so tired.

"is it okay if i call mingyu?" wonwoo asked and jihoon nodded.

"woo? what's going on?"

"mingyu i'm with jihoon.. we need a doctor and somewhere safe.." 

"is he still in the studio? im on my way."

"please hurry."

wonwoo put his phone down and looked to jihoon who had fallen asleep. wonwoo knew seungcheol was going to move onto a new person soon but wonwoo never thought it would be jihoon or that he'd be this rough. wonwoo wasn't going to let seungcheol hurt jihoon more than he already had, even if it meant going against the yakuza. jihoon didn't deserve this.

mingyu arrived minutes later and his expression immediately faded to anger once he saw jihoon. wonwoo didn't speak but mingyu could read wonwoo's pained expression. mingyu carefully picked up the sleeping jihoon and carried him to the car and placed him in the back seat.

mingyu drove while wonwoo sat in the back with jihoon. jihoon's head rested on wonwoo's lap and while wonwoo didn't touch jihoon he couldn't help but stare at the bruises that showed on jihoon's skin that wasn't covered by the blanket. where seungcheol had kicked jihoon's jaw looked rough as well, it didn't seem broken but it looked painful. it angered wonwoo who tried to stay very reserved but he currently wanted to be the everliving life out of seungcheol.

"we're here, the doctor is inside." mingyu said and wonwoo nodded. 

mingyu carried jihoon once again while wonwoo trailed behind. the doctor, boo seungkwan, gasped once he saw jihoon's condition. he did occasional work for mingyu and wonwoo but he never saw someone this fucked up.

"what happened?" seungkwan asked as he observed the boy without touching him. seungkwan wasn't the smartest but he wasn't an idiot either, he could read jihoon's body and tell that what had happened wasn't consensual.

"choi seungcheol." mingyu answered and seungkwan sighed. he had treated some of seungcheol's previous obsessions the best he could.. they had all been dead by the time they got to seungkwan. yet this time the obsession was alive.

"i'll take good care of him, okay? don't worry." seungkwan said as he slipped on a pair of gloves slowly removed some more of the blanket so he could get a better idea of what he needed. jihoon jolted awake and grabbed seungkwan's wrist.

"d-don't touch m-me.. p-please d-don't.." jihoon started shouting but his voice quieted to a mumbled as tears welled up in his eyes. 

"it's okay jihoon.. this is seungkwan he's a doctor. you're safe." wonwoo said as he stepped closer to jihoon's bed. jihoon looked around, he truly wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"seungkwan, get him some clothes before doing anything please." mingyu said and seungkwan nodded before stepping away to another room.

"i-i'm scared," jihoon said and wonwoo sat on the bed beside him and looked down. mingyu had a hard time watching, was this truly how seungcheol treated all of his obsessions?

"we won't let him take you." wonwoo said as he made eye contact with jihoon. 

"d-don't let him g-get me.." jihoon said as he clung to wonwoo for a hug. jihoon usually felt repulsed by affection but he just wanted to be held and told it was okay. 

"never. you're safe, we have you. you're gonna be okay." wonwoo said as he held onto jihoon. mingyu couldn't take it anymore and he stepped out of the room where wonwoo and jihoon were, he had to make a call.

"look who it is.. if it isn't kim mingyu.."

"not the time junhui. seungcheol has a new obsession but instead of killing after one use the kid survived.."

"how is that my problem? it's not like i know the-"

"junhui, please. i'm begging you. we might be able to get rid of seungcheol once and for all and this kid doesn't deserve this shit. please."

"fuck mingyu.. fine. i'll bring some of my best and we'll fly over some time this week. you better have a plan."

"thank you junhui."

"yeah, yeah, you're lucky i like you."

"i know. see you soon."

mingyu ended the call and began walking towards his office. choi seungcheol's reign was bound to end and this was the push they all needed. the sweet time of seungcheol's death was approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

"soonyoung what is up with you?" his friend and worker, dokyeom, asked and soonyoung just sighed.

"nothing, why?" soonyoung replied and dokyeom rolled his eyes, soonyoung was obviously lying.

"dude c'mon! tell me what's up," dokyeom said and soonyoung just looked to him not sure if he should tell him or if he'd just end up getting clowned over it.

"fine. i met this one guy on my way to open the other night and he looked like a zombie and i asked him if he was okay and he was really cold and told me to leave him alone and so i let him walk off but lucky me he comes into the cafe a day or two later and i tell him to come again and he says no! then he comes in again anyways but before i could get to him and talk to him this weird scary looking guy in a suit talked to him and said something which made him very obviously scared and i haven't seen him since! it's been almost two weeks!" soonyoung ranted and dokyeom just slowly dried the mugs with a towel as he put them up. there was a slight part of him who wish he hadn't asked soonyoung.

"woah.. why do you care about him so much though? im not trying to be rude but .. he's a stranger." dokyeom asked and soonyoung just dropped his head and sighed.

"i dunno.. i just wanna know more about him and what if that one guy killed him!" soonyoung said and dokyeom just placed the towel and mug down and just stared at him.

"you.. you are really something else kwon soonyoung." dokyeom said and soonyoung just nodded.

"yeah i know," soonyoung replied and dokyeom just chuckled a bit.

"i'm sure your stranger is just fine! he's probably just busy with work and doesn't have time to come in," dokyeom reassured and soonyoung nodded hoping it was true. soonyoung would have to hope that was the truth for now.

yet it wasn't the truth. jihoon was in a state of shut down constantly. he was exhausted from lack of sleep, every time he slept seungcheol showed up in his dream which made jihoon not want to close his eyes ever again. wonwoo and mingyu were hard at work and jihoon began to feel somewhat comfortable with seungkwan and his calm nature. 

"how are you feeling hoon?" seungkwan asked as he walked into jihoon's room. jihoon shrugged.

"tired." jihoon replied coldly and seungkwan nodded.

"wanna go for a walk today? not somewhere public just in the woods behind the building. it might be nice to leave your room," seungkwan asked as he adjusted jihoon's drip iv and jihoon shook his head. 

"it's safe here." jihoon answered and seungkwan sighed a bit.

"okay, just let me know if you want to go and we can go together. do you want something to eat? i was about to make myself some lunch." seungkwan asked and jihoon nodded reluctantly, he didn't feel like eating but if he said no then seungkwan would begin to worry and make him food anyway.

"wanna go to the kitchen with me? we'll still be safe there." seungkwan said and jihoon nodded again. he was okay with staying inside the building but was petrified to go outside.

the two walked to the kitchen as jihoon held onto the pole of his iv drip and walked with it. seungkwan pulled up his sleeves as he began to cook and jihoon hopped up onto the counter and watched.

"jihoon!" wonwoo chimed as he turned the corner into the kitchen and spotted jihoon. jihoon just grinned.

"hi woo," jihoon replied and wonwoo smiled.

"mingyu's been hard at work! he even called some of his foreign friends who are coming today. they flew in last week but kept calm to not cause any alarms but today they're coming to see us," wonwoo said and jihoon nodded along as he listened, were they truly this serious about protecting him?

"do you want some food too wonwoo?" seungkwan asked and wonwoo nodded, seungkwan's cooking was quite delicious.

"can i ask you something woo?" jihoon asked and the others all sort of froze. jihoon hadn't talked more than a couple words at once the whole time he had been staying with the boys but for him to initiate a conversation made them sort of alarmed. wonwoo nodded and jihoon sort of looked down at his hands.

"why are you all going to such drastic measures to protect me?" jihoon asked and wonwoo let out a sigh.

"i've seen too many innocent men and women dead from becoming seungcheol's obsession. he used them once then discarded them as if they didn't matter, he even did it to my brother. whenever you survived unlike the others then i knew i had to protect you. call it a shitty redemption act but it's almost like im saving my brother through you. i want you to live and escape the yakuza and i want to watch choi seungcheol suffer. mingyu has always despised seungcheol and once he hurt someone as kind as you he had enough, he's determined to take down seungcheol and keep you safe. that's why jihoon," wonwoo explained and jihoon felt a lump in his throat as he couldn't speak a single word.

"thank you." jihoon managed to mutter and wonwoo just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"jihoon, how about we go out today? we can go to your apartment and get some clothes," wonwoo asked as he sat in a chair adjacent to jihoon's bed. it had been a week since jihoon turned down seungkwan's request to go outside and be bad started going stir crazy.

"is it safe?" jihoon asked and wonwoo nodded. wonwoo truly had no way of telling if it was safe but jihoon needed to leave the building even if it's for a little bit.

"i guess so." jihoon answered and wonwoo smiled. 

"okay, let me see if i can find you some clothes that might fit." wonwoo said and he got up from his chair and left the room.

jihoon sat there fiddling with his hands. he really didn't want to go out, he was terrified. jihoon knew he shouldn't live his life in fear but he couldn't help it, any time he closed his eyes he saw seungcheol. wonwoo came back fairly quickly with an outfit and handed it to jihoon. wonwoo stepped out and waited for jihoon to change.

jihoon stepped out of the room after changing and saw wonwoo waiting next to the door. jihoon was uncomfortable with the short sleeve shirt and ripped jeans that showed his tattoos, he didn't want to bring any attention to himself. 

"d-do you have a jacket i can wear? i don't want my t-tattoos showing.." jihoon asked and wonwoo nodded and walked off into a room and came back with a long jacket. jihoon slipped it on and immediately felt better.

"ready?" wonwoo asked and jihoon nodded. 

as jihoon and wonwoo sat in the car as wonwoo drove and jihoon looked at the surrounding area. wonwoo was clueless as to where jihoon lived and jihoon was horrible with directions which made them both even more thankful for the gps. as the robotic voice gave directions that wonwoo followed jihoon just watched the familiar scenery. jihoon even saw the cafe where he had met the nosy owner and he thought for a second as to how he was doing but brushed it off quickly.

"we're here," wonwoo said once they parked and jihoon had been so zoned out he didn't even notice.

jihoon got out of the car and lead wonwoo to his apartment. he beeped in his code and opened the door to find the place a mess, he hadn't left it like this. jihoon walked in confused and scared while wonwoo felt himself begin to get angry once again.

"just get some clothes and let's get out of here.. something is giving me the spooks," wonwoo said and jihoon nodded as he walked to the closet.

jihoon grabbed a variety of clothes and shoved them into a duffle bag as wonwoo walked around the apartment. he walked cautiously as he knew something wasn't right and froze when he found a letter on the kitchen counter that had jihoon's name on it. wonwoo didn't say a word about it and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"let's go," jihoon said as he walked to wonwoo with the duffle bag on his shoulder. wonwoo nodded as he followed jihoon out of the apartment.

"where's a good coffee place around here? mingyu sucks at making coffee and i've been craving a good one," wonwoo asked once both him and jihoon got into the car. 

"i know a place," jihoon said as he typed it into the gps, wonwoo was surprised to see it was only a block away.

they parked on the side of the street and walked in together. jihoon looked around and didn't spot the nosy owner and frowned, a part of him wanted to see the kid. 

"i'll go sit somewhere, get me something good and a slice of cake!" wonwoo said and jihoon nodded.

wonwoo walked to a table and sat down as jihoon walked to the counter. jihoon glanced at the menu and decided to get a green tea latte and a normal latte for wonwoo, their americano sucked.

"hello! what can i get for you?" a server with a kind smile asked.

"one green tea latte, one coffee latte, and then a slice of whatever is your favorite cake." jihoon ordered and the worker nodded as he placed the order. jihoon held onto his card and the worker completed the transaction.

"okay, you may have a seat and we'll bring it out to you!" the worker chimed and jihoon nodded.

jihoon turned on his heel and began walking towards wonwoo not paying attention as he slipped his car back into his wallet when he suddenly bumped into someone. jihoon looked up ready to hit someone but felt sort of happy when he saw it was the cafe owner.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"what's with you and yelling every time you see me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"i'm glad you're not dead." the cafe owner said with an exhale and jihoon was very confused.

"thank you..?" jihoon replied and the guy smiled, jihoon felt his heart skip a beat.

"i haven't seen you in a while i was worried heh," soonyoung said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled. jihoon grinned a bit.

"hey can i ask .. what's your name?" soonyoung asked and jihoon fiddled with his hands for a second.

"jihoon. lee jihoon," jihoon answered and soonyoung's face lit up again.

"can i have your num-"

"jihoon! our drinks are here!" wonwoo chimed in from their table and jihoon nodded his head.

jihoon grinned at soonyoung the smallest amount before walking over to wonwoo. as soon as he got close to the table wonwoo began asking an extreme amount of questions that were all extremely nosy. jihoon knew they were because he was worried but jihoon also wanted wonwoo to just mind his own business.

"dude you smiled at him.. i've seen you smile once! and that was the one time!" wonwoo said as he held his mug in his hand hard enough to crush it. jihoon just fiddled and picked at his fingers as he listened, as much as he wanted to give wonwoo a flat answer about what was going on jihoon didn't know himself.

"jihoon? aw man.. i'm sorry if i was too harsh im just worried.. do you wanna go back?" wonwoo asked and jihoon nodded. wonwoo felt horrible, he didn't mean to upset jihoon. 

wonwoo nodded and reached into his pocket for the car keys when he was reminded of the letter. wonwoo thought of telling jihoon for a second but dismissed the idea quickly, it would only worry him more. wonwoo quickly put on a happy face as the two left the cafe.

soonyoung stood at the counter as he grumbled to himself, who was that guy with jihoon? did he have a boyfriend? soonyoung barely knew jihoon but he found himself thinking about him, it was truly ridiculous. he didn't know why jihoon was so cold but nonetheless he was willing to stick around until he warmed up.

as wonwoo and jihoon sat in the car jihoon could tell something was off, the air was full of tension. wonwoo looked very concentrated as he drove which was odd because he was usually relaxed and he had a disgruntled look on his face. jihoon knew something was up but he was afraid to ask and find out something he didn't want to know. jihoon let out a sigh and looked to wonwoo, he decided to ask.

"why are you so tense?" jihoon asked and wonwoo tried to play it off as if he hadn't been stressing over the letter.

"huh? what do you-"

"what are you hiding?" jihoon said and wonwoo felt himself get nervous. he didn't want to tell jihoon about the letter but now he had no choice, he was a horrible liar.

"when we were at your place i found something." wonwoo said as he began to pull to the side of the road, he couldn't trust himself to drive and show jihoon the letter. he wasn't sure what reaction he would get.

"it's a letter. i haven't opened it and it's addressed to you.." wonwoo said and he took the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to jihoon.

jihoon took the envelope into his hands and he felt his heart speed up and his palms get sweaty, he hoped it wasn't from him. jihoon opened it and took out the paper that was inside. the writing was neat and in black ink but signed with red ink. jihoon's eyes scanned across the paper and he nearly dropped it as he read the words on the page.

jihoon you're truly an idiot for thinking you could get away. i truly feel bad for what will happen to you once i get you back, im afraid you won't like it. despite your resistance from our last encounter i found your body rather pleasing so i kept you around and now you have the audacity to run away, how rude. if you want to make this simple turn yourself in. if you want to make this difficult i will kill anyone in my way to you. your choice.

-choi seungcheol

jihoon dropped his head and felt tears run down his cheeks, he felt as if he was reliving it all over again. wonwoo didn't know what was on the paper but he could tell it wasn't good. wonwoo peeked over and read it as jihoon's hands trembled. wonwoo placed a hand on jihoon's back and jihoon let out a sob.

"l-let him take m-me." jihoon said and wonwoo felt himself get furious.

"never." wonwoo said and jihoon looked to him with tears still streaming down his face. wonwoo wiped the tears away.

"we won't ever let him take you or hurt anyone special to you, got it?" wonwoo asked and jihoon bit down on his lower lip and nodded slowly.

"let's get back to mingyu and show him this."


	9. Chapter 9

jihoon sat in mingyu's office with wonwoo as mingyu and wonwoo discussed the letter. jihoon sat there numb. he knew it hadn't been long since the incident and that seungcheol wasn't going to back down easily but a part of jihoon wished he would just disappear. his wounds couldn't heal if the harmer was stabbing him over and over again. the letter was truly salt into an open wound.

"jihoon, who are the important people seungcheol refers to?" mingyu asked as he looked to jihoon. jihoon shifted his attention to make eye contact with mingyu and sighed.

"i don't know.. you guys are the only people i can think of." jihoon said and mingyu signed. wonwoo let out a small gasp as he turned to jihoon.

"what about that guy at the cafe? it wasn't your first time meeting and you seemed friendly with him. even if he's not important seungcheol could still try and harm him." wonwoo said and jihoon bit down on his lower lip, would seungcheol really go that far?

"i don't want to involve him unless we absolutely have to." jihoon said as he looked to wonwoo then mingyu.

"should we keep a tab just in case?" mingyu asked and jihoon reluctantly nodded. he didn't know why he found himself genuinely worried for soonyoung but he couldn't show it.

"what's his name?" mingyu asked and wonwoo looked to jihoon for the answer.

"kwon soonyoung."

soonyoung let out a sneeze but covered it with his elbow, was he catching a cold? dokyeom looked over to soonyoung as if he had the plague and shook his head.

"that's nasty." dokyeom said and soonyoung pouted.

"it was just a sneeze! maybe someone is talking about me.." soonyoung said and dokyeom rolled his eyes.

"i can't believe you still believe in that stuff." dokyeom teased and soonyoung pouted once again. 

"i didn't hire you to be bullied," soonyoung said as he continued pouting and made his drink. dokyeom just laughed.

"hey i saw that one boy today though, the stranger you like. i took his order and i saw you talking to him," dokyeom said as he nudged soonyoung and soonyoung's pout disappeared and a smile took it's place.

"i was so excited to see him! i'm glad he's not dead.." soonyoung said as he continued to smile while making his drink.

"you're like a puppy." dokyeom said as he ruffled soonyoung's hair and soonyoung just chuckled a bit.

the door chimed and dokyeom, who wasn't busy, walked to the register to take the order. the guy was scary looking and wore a tux and two guys followed behind him, dokyeom was immediately put off by his energy but a customer was a customer.

"welcome in, what would you like?" dokyeom greeted and the guy put on a very fake smile while the two behind him remained stone cold.

"is your boss in? i need to speak with him," the guy in the suit said and soonyoung peeked over his shoulder and silently panicked as he realized it was the scary guy that had been with jihoon before.

"soonyoung, c'mere." dokyeom said and soonyoung stopped making his drink and walked to the register with a smile, if he acted like he didn't know the guy maybe things would go well.

"hello soonyoung, i was wondering if you know where something of mine is." seungcheol asked and soonyoung felt a shiver run down his spine from seungcheol even saying his name.

"did you lose your wallet? maybe a watch? we can check-"

"no, no, the thing i've lost isn't a silly wallet or watch it's a boy. he's very valuable to me and i can't seem to find him. his name is lee jihoon, have you seen him?" seungcheol asked and his very tone made soonyoung want to hit him but also run away at the same time. soonyoung shook his head.

"no sir, i'm sorry i don't know who lee jihoon is. i don't know many of the customer-"

seungcheol's expression dropped to a terrifying one as he reached out and wrapped a hand around soonyoung's throat. dokyeom stood there shocked and reached out to stop seungcheol but one of the men behind seungcheol pointed a gun directly to dokyeom's head. dokyeom put his hands up and watched in terror.

"tell me where he is or i'll snap your neck like a twig." seungcheol demanded and soonyoung gripped his wrist as he choked for air.

"c-can't br-breathe!" soonyoung managed to say with a breathy and rather faint voice. seungcheol rolled his eyes and squeezed tighter, soonyoung felt as if he was going to pass out any minute now.

"tell me!" seungcheol yelled and soonyoung felt his eyes drift shut.

seungcheol dropped the unconscious body and it hit the ground. dokyeom watched unable to move. the guy put down his gun and dokyeom crouched next to soonyoung, at least he was still breathing.

"take them both." seungcheol said as he loosened his neck tie and began to walk for the door. the two large men nodded and walked to pick up the two. dokyeom fought and yelled for soonyoung to wake up but he was no match for the men. 

wonwoo, mingyu, and jihoon still sat in mingyu's office as they discussed a plan but were interrupted by the door flying open. a familiar face to wonwoo and mingyu stood there while jihoon's memory of the person seemed familiar but hazy.

"THEY GOT HIM!" the boy, jun, yelled as he held a phone to his ear. he looked panicked and jihoon's heart dropped, he wanted to deny them ever swooping so low but it was inevitable. seungcheol was willing to play dirty.

"minghao has eyes but we've gotta go. now." jun said and all three stood up and began for the door.

seungcheol had declared war by hurting an innocent person and wonwoo and mingyu were ready to bring it.


	10. Chapter 10

soonyoung woke up in an unfamiliar place. his throat ached and begged for water while his whole body felt weak and drained. before he could sit up to review his surroundings he felt himself pulled back onto the bed, as if he was restrained. how had he gotten into this situation? soonyoung looked around the room and noticed he hadn't been taken so some shabby basement or warehouse, he was in a refined room. 

as he looked around he knew he was alone. the thought was soothing but also alarming, there was no sign of dokyeom anywhere. soonyoung was in shock, he hadn't ever thought these sorts of things actually happened. he heard about yakuza murders and kidnapping but they all seemed like fiction. yet there soonyoung laid restrained on a bed not sure of what was to come of him.

the door clicked open and there was the faint clicking of shoes against the hardwood floor as the person who entered came closer to soonyoung's bed. soonyoung laid there frozen in fear as he didn't look to who it was, a part of him was scared to know. the person sat down and cleared their throat. 

"not even going to look at me? how rude." the voice chimed and soonyoung immediately recognized it as the scary guy. 

"look at me you pathetic fucking lowlife." the man growled as he reached out and grabbed soonyoung's face forcing him to make eye contact.

"do you understand how fucking lucky you are? i, choi seungcheol, fucking spared your life. you're making it away from the scariest name in the yakuza and you're not even making eye contact with me? i should kill you right here." seungcheol said as he stared directly into soonyoung's eyes. 

soonyoung didn't even hesitate and spit directly into seungcheol's face. seungcheol wiped it away with one hand as he threw soonyoung back onto the bed. seungcheol straddled the boy's restrained body and began punching. he yelled but soonyoung couldn't hear it, all he felt was the pain from every punch.

"jihoon, stay here." wonwoo said and jihoon glared at him, no way in hell was he staying in the car.

"no fucking way i'm-"

"he wants you. if we go in with you who knows what he'll pull to get you away from us." mingyu said and jihoon let out a sigh, which was fake, and wonwoo and mingyu mentally smiled as they knew they had defeated jihoon.

"you're right.. but i don't care." jihoon said as he pushed past the two and got out of the car and began walking.

wonwoo and mingyu stood there speechless but honestly they didn't expect anything less from jihoon. it wasn't like him to give up so easily. the two snapped back to reality and chased after him. 

"if we're doing this.. then take this," mingyu said and he held out a pistol. jihoon took it slid it into the back of his pants, it wasn't like he hadn't used one before.

when he started working with the yakuza he carried one with him everywhere, upon seungcheol's request, and he knew how to use it. his skills weren't exactly at a sharpshooter level but they were praiseworthy. he hadn't used a gun in at least a year now, no one fucked with him anymore because he was just a tattoo artist. he wasn't someone truly valuable to the yakuza, until he became seungcheol's obsession of course.

they approached seungcheol's mansion and were surprised to see the gates open, as if seungcheol had been expecting them. the three felt off by the whole situation but continued nontheless, they had jun and all of his men waiting right outside of the perimeter if anything were to go wrong.

the three walked in, weapons in hand, as they looked around. jihoon knew the place, not very well, and vaguely knew his way around. he had tattooed seungcheol here several times before, it had been his first job when he worked with the yakuza. jihoon hated thinking of the memories. 

"ah.. your lovely jihoon and his friends have arrived.." seungcheol said as he paused soonyoung's beating for a moment and stared to his phone.

"i'll be on my way.. see you soon." seungcheol said as he got off of soonyoung and walked for the door.

soonyoung laid there and felt tears run down his face as they mixed with blood. he wasn't scared for himself and the pain was bearable but instead he found himself worried for jihoon. 

"oh my! my pretty jihoon is back.. how i've missed you dear," seungcheol said as he stood at the top of a staircase. jihoon felt his hands begin to tremble at the sound of seungcheol's voice as the memories flooded back in. he felt himself crumbling just as seungcheol wanted.

"give us soonyoung." wonwoo demanded and seungcheol let out a laugh.

"you think you're in the spot to make negotiations? fucking hilarious!" seungcheol said as he laughed and wonwoo bit his lip in anger.

"you want him? go fetch him.. third room on the right." seungcheol said as he walked down the steps and past the group. he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"what are you waiting for?" seungcheol asked and the three stood there shocked, what the hell was seungcheol's plan?

they walked up the stairs, keeping their guard up, and opened the third door on the right. they spotted the boy restrained laying on the bed with blood and tears dripping down his face. jihoon felt his heart shatter and wonwoo ran over to untie and cut the restraints loose. mingyu looked at soonyoung's wounds and jihoon stood there like a fool.

"soonyoung, right? we're not going to hurt you." wonwoo said and he looked to the boy with sad eyes. in soonyoung's vision everything was a mess and he was completely numb.

"jihoon?" he muttered out and wonwoo looked over to jihoon. jihoon stood there trembling as he watched.

jihoon walked over slowly looked to soonyoung and felt his heart shatter even more as he looked at soonyoung's battered face. soonyoung looked to him and grinned with what energy he could. mingyu quickly called jun and told him to get seungkwan ready to treat wounds immediately.

"how sweet is this? i fear i might get a cavity!" seungcheol said from the door and all of the boys turned to him.

"had your reunion? good." seungcheol said and the boys all stood there terrified.

"give me jihoon and i'll let all of you go unharmed." 

"fuck no-"

"okay. just let them go. let all of them go."


	11. Chapter 11

"okay. just let them go. let them all go." jihoon said as he looked down at the ground. wonwoo stood there with his mouth agape in shock. mingyu didn't want to let jihoon go but he could tell he had an underlying plan. 

"good choice.. now come here my love," seungcheol said as he held out a hand. jihoon walked to him and placed his hand in seungcheol's as he didn't dare make eye contact.

"his friend is in the next room over and you might wanna take him to a hospital.. his skin was just so appealing that my knife couldn't resist.." seungcheol said as he smiled. soonyoung felt his tears start again as he heard seungcheol talk of dokyeom.

"let us go my dear.. i wish to have a taste of you." seungcheol said as he turned on his heel and pulled jihoon with him. jihoon was fighting back tears as he complied.

wonwoo felt his knees give out as he sat onto the bed. mingyu stood there numbly, soonyoung sat up in bed and as he tried to take a step his knees buckled as he hit the ground. mingyu knelt down beside soonyoung and shook his head, soonyoung kept crying.

"let's get your friend and get out of here-"

there was a gunshot. the sound rang throughout the house and everyone snapped to attention as their ears rung for half a second because of the sound. mingyu looked over and his heart assumed the worse, was jihoon shot?

"j-jihoon..?" wonwoo mumbled as he got up from the bed and began running for the door.

mingyu stood in the hallway as he looked for a clue as to where the sound was or who had been shot. a door down the hall opened and out stepped jihoon with his gun in his hand as he trembled. there was blood on his bare chest but there was no sign of wound except for a few hickeys. 

"jihoon? jihoon, are you okay?" wonwoo asked as he placed a hand on jihoon's shoulder. jihoon flinched and looked to wonwoo with teary eyes.

"i-i shot him.." jihoon said and his knees buckled and he began crying. he dropped the gun and it sat on the ground next to him.

wonwoo fell with him and pulled him into a hug. the front door of the home opened and in came seungkwan with jun and his men. seungkwan ran up the steps as he carried a large bag and wonwoo pointed him to a door, the door where dokyeom was.

seungkwan took one step into the room and looked to the boy but could tell he wasn't alive anymore. seungkwan bit down on his lip and walked over to the boy and checked for a pulse. nothing. the stab wounds had hit an artery and he had bled out, he had been dead for at least two hours. seungkwan frowned and mouthed a small im so sorry before turning and leaving the room.

he next went to soonyoung's room and immediately began treating his wounds. there wasn't any sort of stab wound or gunshot would but definitely a broken nose and many bruises and minor cuts. seungkwan expected to treat these men but he didn't know where the gunshot that everyone had heard came from. was no one shot and it was just a warning shot?

seungkwan walked into the last room where jun and his men where and spotted a shot seungcheol. bingo. seungkwan suppressed a smile as he walked over to him. he hadn't been shot somewhere very major but he'd die if it wasn't treated. seungcheol had already been restrained by jun so seungkwan treated his wounds, not putting in much effort, with a smirk.

jihoon had calmed down in wonwoo's arms while mingyu and soonyoung sat in his room alone. seungkwan didn't give any information on dokyeom's status but based on his eyes mingyu knew that the boy was dead. soonyoung, on the other hand, didn't want to believe anything of the sort.

"what's going to happen to me now?"

"i'm not sure soonyoung."

(sorry this chap is a bit shorter hehe)


	12. Chapter 12

after the incident wonwoo relocated jihoon and soonyoung to a separate location, seungkwan coming with them as well, as the others stayed to torment seungcheol. jihoon found himself avoiding soonyoung, every time he saw a cut or bruise on soonyoung he felt as if he was about to crumble. he felt like a monster for dragging soonyoung into this and causing him to lose his friend. it made soonyoung's heart ache to see jihoon obviously avoiding him and even ignoring him in certain instances, had he done something wrong?

seungkwan, who had been observing the whole situation, felt horrible for the two idiots. soonyoung had vented to him several times while he had treated his wounds or checked up on him and while seungkwan reassured him that he had done nothing wrong there was only a certain extent as to how effective his words were. soonyoung needed to hear from jihoon that he hadn't done anything wrong before the constant worrying and stress started to take a toll on his body.

jihoon sat on the couch with a book in his hand as he read, he had let his guard down for a minute as he sat there comfortably without soonyoung around. soonyoung walked towards the are when he spotted jihoon and stopped before he was in his line of sight and wondered if he should approach him. soonyoung took a deep breath and walked to the couch quietly and sat down next to him. jihoon, not noticing soonyoung, flipped to the next page. soonyoung bit down on his lower lip as he wondered if he should say something, he was sure touching him wasn't the right idea.

"hey," soonyoung said and jihoon flinched as he turned to him shocked at himself for not noticing the boy's presence.

"h-how long have you been there?" jihoon asked and soonyoung sighed, he didn't even get a greeting.

"just a minute or two," 

"what do you need?" jihoon said coldly and soonyoung grinned mentally, there was his usual cold self.

"why are you avoiding me?" soonyoung asked and jihoon looked to him with a dumbfounded look, how did he not know?

"because i dragged you into this mess. i caused the death of your f-friend. i'm the r-reason you're h-hurt.. i'm a m-monster." jihoon said and he knew he began to crumble as tears began flowing. soonyoung let out a small gasp as he was shocked to see this side of jihoon.

"jihoon, none of this is your fault." soonyoung said and jihoon just looked to him with the most heartbreaking expression. tears ran down his face as his eyes screamed for agony and his breath trembled with his small shoulders, soonyoung wanted to wrap him in the warmest hug to get rid of all of his pain.

"can i hug you?" soonyoung asked, jihoon desperately wanted to be in his arms but he was afraid of getting hurt or used yet when he looked into his eyes instead of the cold look he had seen so many times before there was a warm one in its place. jihoon reluctantly nodded and soonyoung pulled him into a gentle hug.

soonyoung felt the boy embrace him back as he held onto soonyoung's shirt and sobbed into his chest. soonyoung rubbed circles on his back as he desperately tried to take away jihoon's pain, seeing him like this made soonyoung's heart ache. soonyoung wasn't sure why he cared for jihoon so much or why he found his heart aching for the boy but all he knew was that he wanted to see jihoon smile. he wanted to know what a smile would look like on him and deep down he longed to cause the smile that would be on jihoon's face.

"it's okay.. it's gonna be okay.." soonyoung said softly and jihoon's sobs slowed into gentle breaths, his tears dried or absorbed into soonyoung's shirt, and all that was left was warmth. jihoon felt so warm in soonyoung's arms.

"do you want me to let go now?" soonyoung asked as he tried to not make jihoon uncomfortable yet to his surprise jihoon shook his head.

"just a bit longer.. please.." jihoon pleaded and soonyoung smiled, he would never let go of him.

"i won't let go," soonyoung replied and jihoon let out a sigh of relief.

jihoon felt his eyes get heavy as he snuggled into soonyoung's chest, he was nearly in his lap at this point. soonyoung grinned and continued to rub circles on his back as the boy shifted into a more comfortable. soonyoung watched as the boy breathed small breaths and felt his grip on soonyoung's shirt loosen as he slipped into slumber. soonyoung noticed after a few more minutes that jihoon was fast asleep, the crying and stress must've tired him out. 

soonyoung laid back, taking the boy with him, and held him in his arms. he gently stroked the sleeping boy's hair as he watched him stir in his sleep but he fell back sleep quickly. soonyoung never wanted to let go of jihoon, he wanted to keep him safe even though he wasn't really capable of doing so. he knew he was royally fucked for messing with the yakuza but he slightly yearned to be back in his normal life and hoped jihoon to be a part of it.

even though he was aware that jihoon would never agree to work in a cafe with him he still dreamed of waking up in the morning with him and having a cup of coffee with him. soonyoung hoped to open up and close with him and teach him all of the pastry tips. he longed to watch jihoon come out of his shell and talk to customers with a grin. as soonyoung thought of these things he realized that he didn't just want to be around jihoon he wanted to spend all of his time with him. he wanted to hold him in his arms and make it all better, he wanted to press gentle kisses to his forehead. 

soonyoung mentally cursed himself as he realized that he had fallen for him.


	13. Chapter 13

jihoon woke up feeling rested for once. he felt warm and wasn't really sure where he was but he was afraid to open his eyes, he didn't want to have to leave this comfortable space. jihoon felt a gentle hand stroke his hair and he flinched, he pleaded to himself that he wasn't in seungcheol's arms. his heart thumped out of his chest and he began to tremble. soonyoung, who was still holding jihoon, frowned.

"it's okay jihoon.. you're safe," soonyoung said softly, assuming jihoon was having a nightmare, and he held onto the smaller tightly. jihoon let out a sigh of relief as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on soonyoung's chest while being wrapped in his arms.

"you're so warm," jihoon mumbled as he absorbed the moment, he desperately hoped that his mind would allow him to enjoy this moment rather than it ruining it. 

jihoon knew becoming attached to soonyoung was a horrible idea for many reasons but he couldn't stop it. he couldn't push himself away from soonyoung no matter how much he tried. part of him regret ever associating with the yakuza but if this meant he would be able to meet soonyoung then he would go through it a thousand times over. of course it was drastic and dramatic to feel this way for only knowing someone for such a short time yet jihoon couldn't help himself fall for the boy in the most cliche way.

"i'm sorry for avoiding you," jihoon said softly and soonyoung cracked a grin as he began to gently stroke jihoon's hair once again.

"don't worry about it, i ended up with you in my arms and that's all i wanted." soonyoung replied and jihoon felt his cheeks heat up as they turned a light pink. soonyoung felt his own face heat up with embarrassment as he was in disbelief he said something like that.

"y-you can keep me i-in your arms for as long as y-you want," jihoon replied and he buried his face into soonyoung's chest as he felt as if he would melt into a flustered puddle. soonyoung's eyes widened as his face flushed a bright red along with his ears. 

they felt like kids again.

"i wonder how jihoon and soonyoung are doing," wonwoo said as he wiped the blood off of his cheek with his sleeve, mingyu shrugged as a reply.

"seungkwan told me that jihoon was avoiding soonyoung," mingyu spoke as he stepped back from seungcheol who was in between being awake and unconscious. 

"aw, i hope jihoon opens up for once. he seems to really like the kid," wonwoo said as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms out to prepare for swinging at seungcheol.

"y-you're.. not gain..gaining.. anything.. f-from th-this.." seungcheol muttered out and wonwoo chuckled.

"yes, yes i am. i get to see your pathetic fucking face as you suffer through pain. it's the biggest gain i'll have in my whole miserable life," wonwoo said as he got close to seungcheol's face, seungcheol felt himself begin to tremble. mingyu watched, quite amused, as he saw how incredible wonwoo's duality was. one second he would be crying and hugging jihoon and the next he would be cutting off seungcheol's fingers while smiling, he was truly terrifying.

"woo, don't go too hard." mingyu said and wonwoo pouted as he turned back to look at him.

"but why?" wonwoo whined and mingyu just grinned at the cute sight. he took a few steps towards wonwoo and perched his head close enough so only wonwoo would head his whisper.

"because i want him to really feel it when we dispose of him tomorrow," mingyu answered and wonwoo nodded as they came to a common ground.

"i'm gonna go talk to jun and minghao, have fun." mingyu said as he began for the door and wonwoo waved goodbye.

"d-don't.. don't tou.. touch.. me," seungcheol warned and wonwoo scoffed. 

"those words had no meaning when you used and abused him so why in the fuck would they mean anything now?" wonwoo said as he felt his blood boil. before seungcheol could even reply wonwoo swung at him and hit him hard enough for the chair he was tied to fall over. there was a crack and seungcheol let out a groan in agony as the punch had broke his jaw.

"i told him to go easy.." mingyu mumbled as he heard seungcheol's groan from his office down the hall, jun chuckled a bit and minghao cracked a smile in response.

"so, as i was saying, after we dispose of him i am to come into power?" mingyu asked and jun nodded.

"you would come into his place and wonwoo would work either beside you or as the position under you. you two are favored by the majority of the yakuza so there shouldn't be a problem with it.. but there might be some minority who try to bring you down but i doubt they'd succeed." jun explained.

"as we've discussed, as your chinese associates i want part of the drug profits and the ability to deploy some of my men here." jun said and mingyu nodded, they had discussed these terms long ago so they were no surprise.

"then with jihoon and that other kid you can do whatever you please with them." jun said and wonwoo nodded once again. everything was falling in to place.

"i'll ask jihoon what he wishes to do before deciding, he deserves a chance to make his own decision for once. with that kid i'm sure he'll want to go back to his normal life so we might have to watch him for a short while to make sure he's safe," mingyu began and as soon as he finished there was another loud groan from seungcheol and minghao cracked a small laugh.

the door swung open and wonwoo walked in with some blood on his face and a grin. wonwoo's expression wasn't scary, it was his usual warm expression but the blood made him significantly more scary. minghao found wonwoo quite admirable, hearing of his work often, and gave him a wave. jun looked from wonwoo to mingyu and observed the satisfied look on mingyu's face.

"you have some blood on your face, dear." mingyu said and he held out a tissued. wonwoo took the tissue with a smile and wiped the blood off of his face.

"he's out cold, i didn't do too much but he said something that really really pissed me off.. s-so i sort of.. uh.." wonwoo said and he began to get nervous that mingyu was going to scold him for going too far.

"what did you do, woo?"

"i broke his jaw.. on accident!"


	14. Chapter 14

jihoon and soonyoung sat next to each other on the couch as jihoon rested his head on soonyoung's shoulder and read. soonyoung scanned the pages as jihoon flipped through them but didn't care enough to really process everything, he was just glad to have jihoon beside him. 

"hey can i ask you something?" soonyoung asked and jihoon looked from his book to soonyoung and nodded.

"why do you always wear long sleeves?" soonyoung asked and jihoon bit down on his lower lip. he was sure that soonyoung wouldn't judge him at this point but he was so scared of losing soonyoung because of his tattoos. soonyoung hadn't ever asked about jihoon's affiliation with the yakuza so he had no idea about him being the yakuza tattoo artist or how many tattoos jihoon had.

"because it's more comfortable," jihoon lied and soonyoung chuckled, it was so easy to tell when jihoon lied. 

"you're a bad liar!" soonyoung teased and jihoon nodded, he truly was a horrible liar. he could lie just fine to people who didn't know him but when he tried to lie to wonwoo or mingyu they could tell right away and now soonyoung had reached that level as well.

"i'm just messing with you jihoon, you don't gotta tell me-"

"promise you won't judge me or run away?" jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded as he held out his pinky to make a pinky promise, it was childish but in soonyoung's mind it was a promise of the highest honor.

"i pinky promise!" soonyoung exclaimed and jihoon smiled as he intertwined their pinkies. he found how purely childish soonyoung was at times absolutely adorable.

they released each other's pinkies and jihoon placed his book on the floor next to the couch and began to pull his shirt off. soonyoung began to cover his eyes as he didn't want to make jihoon uncomfortable by seeing something that he wasn't supposed to see but jihoon just grinned, soonyoung was the most caring and gentle man he had ever met. jihoon placed his shirt next to the book on the floor before putting his hands onto soonyoung's hands and removed them so soonyoung could see. soonyoung's eyes wondered all over jihoon's body with excitement and wonder, it was gorgeous. the colors blended together beautifully to create these realistic paintings on jihoon's body, the black and white portions that peeked through in certain spots made the colors even more vibrant. the pictures of koi and flowers along with the dragon and occasional snake made the picture even more breathtaking. soonyoung was amazed, how could jihoon hide this and think it would scare him off?

"it's.. it's g-gorgeous.." soonyoung stuttered out as he looked and jihoon grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his own body giving soonyoung permission to touch his tattoos.

"a-are you okay with me touching them?" soonyoung asked, aware with past experiences, and jihoon just grinned and nodded.

"be gentle.. i trust you," jihoon answered and soonyoung nodded then placed a gentle kiss onto his shoulder. he wasn't going to go very far at all, he truly just wanted to admire jihoon's tattoos.

"did you do these yourself?" soonyoung asked as he traced over the lines with his fingers gently, jihoon nodded.

"i was the yakuza's tattoo artist, i've done work on nearly everyone in the yakuza." jihoon answered as he mentally cooed at how gentle soonyoung's touches were. jihoon had never felt alarmed by soonyoung's touches.

"can you give me a tattoo?" soonyoung asked and jihoon just chuckled.

"what would you want?" jihoon asked and soonyoung shrugged as he got lost within jihoon's gorgeous tattoos again.

"they're so pretty.." soonyoung cooed and jihoon just ran his fingers through soonyoung's hair.

"really? i've never thought of them as pretty." jihoon said and soonyoung looked up to him shocked, how could he not?

"you should," soonyoung spoke softly as he placed his head onto jihoon's chest and jihoon laid back onto the couch letting the boy lay on his chest. jihoon stroked his hair as soonyoung listened to jihoon's heart and felt the warmth from his chest.

seungkwan cracked a grin as he spotted the two laying together on the couch. he took a sip of his tea and pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. he nearly spit out his tea as he spotted it was a text from wonwoo. 

we're pulling into the driveway.

before seungkwan could even warn jihoon to put his shirt back on the front door beeped as it opened and in stepped wonwoo with mingyu and jun and minghao behind them. jihoon's eyes widened as he looked over and soonyoung froze in place. soonyoung didn't know much about jihoon and wonwoo's relationship but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was about to get either a nice scolding or an ass whooping. seungkwan peeked around the corner and began to watch the ongoing conflict.

"jihoon! how are you- where's your shirt?" wonwoo said as he reacted calmer than expected while in reality he was restraining yelling.

"on the ground." jihoon said as soonyoung sat up and handed it to jihoon. jihoon slipped on his shirt and he noticed wonwoo gripping onto mingyu's jacket hem to try and keep calm.

"i took it off because i was showing soonyoung my tattoos. he didn't do anything that i didn't let him do, i trust him and so should you." jihoon said and wonwoo let out a sigh as he nodded. he couldn't believe that he was actually not going to hit the kid but he had to trust jihoon.

"why are you four here anyway?" 

"we're here to ask you two some questions about what to do now,"

"what do you mean now?"

"seungcheol is dead. wonwoo and i are running the yakuza."


	15. Chapter 15

"why are you four here anyway?" jihoon asked as he adjusted his sleeves pulling them up for once. jun, minghao, and seungkwan all quietly admired jihoon's tattoos. the work was truly beautiful. 

"we're here to ask you two some questions about what to do now," mingyu said and jihoon's face twisted to confusion while soonyoung was shocked he didn't get scolded by wonwoo. wonwoo still glared at soonyoung.

"what do you mean now?" jihoon said and mingyu sighed.

"seungcheol is dead. wonwoo and i are running the yakuza." mingyu informed and jihoon cracked a grin. seungcheol couldn't hurt him anymore, he felt oddly at peace.

"so what do you need to ask us?" soonyoung asked as he now was back in the conversation. they all fully came inside and situated themselves in the living room and seungkwan came out of the kitchen fully and sat with them as well.

"well, what do you want to do now? jihoon you can leave and never come back and i wouldn't do a thing about it. soonyoung you may return to your cafe and continue you normal life. you two may choose," mingyu explained and jihoon sighed. 

jihoon had wanted to escape this shitty job and seungcheol's control for so long but he wouldn't mind working for mingyu and wonwoo. yet he found himself wanting to work with soonyoung even though a cafe wasn't a good spot for someone who has an excessive amount of tattoos and a not-so-friendly face. 

"can i even go back? there's going to be word about dokyeom's death and i've been missing for a while now.. is it even possible to just slide back in normally?" soonyoung asked and wonwoo had to admit that the kid was quite sharp, he wasn't a complete idiot. 

"you have a point but we can work those things out-"

"you can bribe police and families but gossip spreads much faster. if i go back my cafe could be ruined, the yakuza isn't something many people want to be associated with." soonyoung intervened and jihoon placed his hand over soonyoung's to calm him. he knew that soonyoung didn't want to lose his cafe.

"going back isn't going to be easy but if it's what you request then we can get it to work," wonwoo said as he finally spoke up and soonyoung let out a sigh.

"what about you, jihoon?" 

"it's funny because as i think about it seungcheol had ruined me on purpose. he made me get more tattoos.. he made me work those ridiculous hours.. he made it impossible for me to be able to work in a normal place. no one is going to hire a tattooed covered man with a mean face," jihoon ranted and both wonwoo and mingyu let out a sigh, he was right. soonyoung looked to him and squeezed his hand.

"i'll hire a tattooed covered man with a mean face," soonyoung said and jihoon cracked a grin, which was a rare sight, and he shook his head.

wonwoo smiled as he realized that jihoon had finally met someone who would treat him right. wonwoo hadn't seen jihoon smile so much with anyone else, he had only seen him smile with soonyoung. it relaxed him to know that the innocent tattoo artist that suffered the most was able to escape.

"i'll still do tattoo work for you but with my own terms." jihoon said as he looked to wonwoo and mingyu. the two smiled while jun raised his hand.

"can i schedule an appointment? i really want some of your work on me-"

"jun! not the time!" minghao scolded and jihoon just chuckled.

"we'll work something out, but for now i'm gonna be busy." jihoon said as he glanced to soonyoung, who wasn't really listening, and jun smiled and nodded.

"i guess that settles it," mingyu spoke with a grin on his face and wonwoo nodded. it was filling to see jihoon smile.

"we'll get going, kwan you come with us." mingyu said and seungkwan nodded as he stood up and winked to jihoon and soonyoung.

"wait we're leaving them alone? but what if-"

"we'll come pick you up when we work everything out, have fun." mingyu said as he placed a hand over wonwoo's mouth and forced him out.

after the group left jihoon and soonyoung were alone inside the house. jihoon sighed and laid back onto the couch, soonyoung wiggled his way onto jihoon's chest and laid down. jihoon ran his fingers through soonyoung's soft hair as he looked at the ceiling.

"jihoon?" soonyoung asked and jihoon responded with a small hm? 

"are we dating?" soonyoung asked again and jihoon paused as his face flushed.

"n-not yet. i don't even know y-your b-birthday! o-or favorite f-food!" jihoon panicked as he placed his hands over his face in embarrassment. 

"june 15th, i like japanese food the most.." soonyoung said as he pulled jihoon's hands away from his face while he straddled jihoon's waist. jihoon's face was a bright red as he felt like he was going to melt any second now.

"no-november 22nd, jjajangmyun a-and spicy n-noodles m-mixed." jihoon stuttered out and soonyoung smiled as he admired jihoon's blushed face, he never knew he could see jihoon like this.

"you're too cute! let me date you~" soonyoung pleaded as he collapsed into jihoon's chest and held onto the boy. jihoon shook his head furiously.

"we b-varely know each o-other!"

"pleeeaaassseeee!"

"w-we haven't g-gone on a date!"

"okay then let's go on a date!"


	16. Chapter 16

soonyoung tiptoed around the house as he searched for a spare blanket. jihoon was still asleep in bed and soonyoung didn't dare wake him, it had been one of the first nights where jihoon had properly slept. since they didn't have a car and the closest town was an hour walk they didn't have many options for a date. jihoon had settled that once they got back to a normal life they could go on a date but soonyoung couldn't wait that long.

so soonyoung came up with the brilliant plan to secretly set up a picnic in the small spot of woods for him and jihoon to have their first date. sure it wasn't extravagant but they didn't need something crazy they could settle for a picnic in the woods. soonyoung spotted a blanket and smiled as he grabbed it and folded it neatly and slipped it beside the basket of snacks and drinks.

soonyoung quietly opened the bedroom door and jihoon was still asleep. soonyoung grinned as he saw how peaceful the boy looked as his chest slowly rose and fell and his face relaxed. soonyoung stepped in and carefully slipped back under the covers and jihoon gravitated towards his warmth. soonyoung slowly stroked his hair as the boy settled into a comfortable position cuddled up to soonyoung.

jihoon stirred in his sleep as his face turned to a uncomfortable expression and he moved a bit. soonyoung waited for him to settle back down but jihoon continued to writhe around as he began to shake, he was having a nightmare. soonyoung noticed and pulled the boy to his chest and held him as he rubbed circles on his back.

"it's okay, you're safe." soonyoung whispered and the boy settled back down. what had he dreamed of that scared him?

jihoon woke up upon being pulled into soonyoung's chest as he panted trying to catch his breath. he gripped onto soonyoung and listened to his thumping heart. as jihoon laid in soonyoung's arms he knew it was just a nightmare and he was safe now, seungcheol was gone and soonyoung would protect him.

soonyoung felt jihoon grip on to him and soonyoung glanced down and pressed a kiss onto his scalp. jihoon looked up to him and grinned.

"morning," jihoon said with his soft sleepy voice and soonyoung grinned back.

"you sleep okay?" soonyoung asked and jihoon nodded.

"mostly, i had a nightmare but being in your arms made it better," jihoon said sleepily and soonyoung mentally cooed as his heart melted. fully awake jihoon would never say that.

"what do you want for breakfast?" soonyoung asked as he ran his hand through jihoon's hair.

"pancakes.." jihoon said before yawning and soonyoung nodded with a grin. this sort of domestic life with jihoon was all he could dream of.

"let's go make some," soonyoung said as he sat up but jihoon clung to his waist.

"c'mon sleepy," soonyoung teased and jihoon pouted as he released the boy's waist and stretched.

jihoon sat up and rubbed his eyes as he finally woke up. soonyoung got up from the bed and held his hand out to which jihoon intertwined his fingers with his. they walked to the kitchen as jihoon absorbed the serene surroundings and how peaceful the house was as the sun seeped in through the curtains. 

jihoon sat at the counter as soonyoung made the batter and cooked the pancakes. jihoon watched as he thought about how ridiculous he was to fall for someone. he had convinced himself that he would probably die from exhaustion some day or maybe the yakuza would put him out of his misery but after meeting soonyoung he wanted to stick around for a while longer.

he was a fool for getting attached and loving soonyoung but he hadn't ever felt something like that before. his heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed when he thought about him, he melted into his gentle touches, he adored every smile and laugh that came from soonyoung. jihoon hated to admit it but he was falling in love with the childish cafe owner.

"eat up!" soonyoung chimed as he handed a plate with a few pancakes on it to jihoon. jihoon smiled and took the plate and sat it on the counter and began at them with a fork.

"also, i have a surprise for you!" soonyoung said and jihoon looked to him confused.

"we're going on a date today!" soonyoung chimed as he kept a smile on his face and jihoon nearly choked on his pancake. he had promised that jihoon would decide if they could go out together after a first date and now he was facing the consequences.

"huh?" jihoon asked and soonyoung's smile didn't move, he was beyond excited for this.

"don't worry about it! just be ready for lunch," soonyoung said and jihoon just continued to eat his pancakes as he continued to think about it. 

a few hours later jihoon flipped through the last few pages of the book he had been reading during the stay at this small cabin. soonyoung was in another room doing god knows what, jihoon had been trying to worry less about him doing dumb things which lead to him reading on the couch alone. he closed the book and sat it on the table and let out a sigh, the book was a distraction to not think about the upcoming "date" but now that he had finished it he didn't know what to do.

soonyoung picked up the basket and tucked the blanket under his arm as he snuck up behind jihoon. jihoon could tell soonyoung was coming up behind him, he wasn't very stealthy, but pretended he didn't. soonyoung placed his hands on jihoon's shoulders trying to spook him but jihoon just grinned. 

"you're hard to scare!" soonyoung said with a pout and jihoon shook his head.

"i'm not you're just bad at being stealthy," jihoon replied and soonyoung sighed.

"well.. it's time! come with me!" soonyoung chimed as he held out his hand.

jihoon got off the couch and intertwined hands with soonyoung. he spotted the blanket and basket and he mentally smiled, soonyoung was taking him on a picnic for their first date. even though it wasn't the usual first date jihoon felt swooned, he loved the idea. soonyoung lead jihoon through the woods a bit but stopped at a small clearing surrounded by trees. soonyoung laid down the blanket and placed the basket down then sat with jihoon.

jihoon sat between soonyoung's legs with his back to soonyoung's chest. soonyoung admired the boy as the sunlight shone between the leaves and lit up his face, he was gorgeous. jihoon noticed his staring and looked to him, they met eyes and jihoon grinned.

"kiss me," jihoon said softly and soonyoung complied without hesitating. 

"are we together now?"

"yes you dummy!"


	17. Chapter 17

jihoon laid in the back yard with his eyes shut as the small blades of grass tickled his face and the sun kept his body warm but the breeze kept him from sweating. for once in his life he felt at peace, everything felt okay for once. his chest rose and fell as he absorbed the atmosphere. soonyoung watched from a window as he admired the boy. small strands of hair and his shirt blew in the breeze, he looked relaxed.

soonyoung wasn't sure what lead to jihoon laying in the grass but he didn't dare interrupt the boy. soonyoung was happy watching him. as soonyoung watched he heard a faint knock on the door. he looked to the jihoon and grinned once more before walking towards the front door. soonyoung peeped through the peephole, checking to see who it was before opening the door, and grinned as he saw wonwoo. soonyoung unlocked and opened the door and wonwoo smiled as he waved.

"where's jihoon?" wonwoo asked as he walked into the house and kicked off his shoes.

"laying in the grass in the backyard," soonyoung said as he shut and locked the front door behind wonwoo. wonwoo grinned.

"he's really gotten so much better with you," wonwoo thought aloud as he plopped onto the couch.

"he used to be cold and would barely talk. the first time i saw him even crack a grin was when he talked to you," wonwoo said as he lightly chuckled. 

"when he showed you his tattoos i was so shocked.. he's never even shown me all of them. i only spot the ones on his arms when he works with his sleeves up.. you've got something special with him kid," wonwoo continued and soonyoung lightly bit on the inside of his lower lip. he didn't know what to say.

"yeah, i guess so. i just.. i really love him," soonyoung said as he plopped onto the recliner that sat adjacent to wonwoo's spot on the couch.

"glad to hear because if you hurt him i will break your kneecaps and cut your fingers off.. one.. by.. one.." wonwoo threatened as his face twisted from the usual warm expression to an absolutely petrifying one. soonyoung gulped and nodded.

the back door clicked as jihoon stepped back inside. he looked around quickly for soonyoung but frowned upon not spotting the boy, he would usually come and greet jihoon when he came back inside. jihoon walked to the living room and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit as he saw wonwoo. 

"hey woo," jihoon said as he walked to soonyoung on the recliner. wonwoo smiled and waved.

"since the lovebirds are gathered now i'll tell you the reason for my visit.." wonwoo replied with a slightly ominous tone as he looked to the two. jihoon was now sitting on the arm rest of the recliner while his legs rested on top of soonyoung's and soonyoung's arm was snaked around jihoon's waist. 

"we're going apartment shopping! we don't want you two returning to your old apartments in case someone tries to pull something so mingyu sent me to help you two with shopping! mingyu and i are gonna pay for it so don't even think about price! just find one that fits you two." wonwoo chimed as his tone shifted from ominous to cheery. 

jihoon's eyes slightly widened as he realized he would be living with soonyoung. of course he wanted to wake up and spend his mornings with his lover but the sudden fear of soonyoung getting tired of him then discarding him hit jihoon harder than a truck. while soonyoung smiled and loved the idea he glanced over to jihoon but was taken aback by his expression.

"i h-have to pee. i'll be r-right back," jihoon stuttered as he began to feel nauseous, his anxiety was messing with him again. soonyoung released his waist and jihoon hurried for the bathroom. did jihoon not want to live with him?

"he's probably nauseous. he tries to play it off but he's terrified of losing you or you getting rid of him.. i can read him like a book," wonwoo sighed and soonyoung's eyes widened. soonyoung stood up abruptly and walked towards the bathroom.

jihoon sat on the floor as he trembled. he couldn't breathe, it felt like someone was pressing on his chest and crushing his lungs. why couldn't he calm down? he just wanted to calm down. jihoon's eyes stung as tears began to fall, he had been fine for so long why was it back? no matter how much he told himself that soonyoung wasn't going to leave it wasn't working. jihoon's jaw hung open as tears fell but not a single sob could come out. he felt like he was suffocating. jihoon just wanted it to stop.

there was a faint knock and jihoon looked to the door but ignored the knock. soonyoung knocked again but once again there was no response. he reached for the doorknob and was surprised when it twisted fully and the door opened. jihoon looked over terrified as tears streamed down his face and he clutched his chest. 

soonyoung opened the door and spotted jihoon. he felt his heart shatter as he looked to the trembling sobbing boy. soonyoung shut the door behind him and he fell to his knees beside jihoon. soonyoung pulled him to his chest even as jihoon tried to push him away, he would never let him go.

"i love you jihoon," soonyoung said as he clenched onto the trembling boy. jihoon's fists pushed into soonyoung's chest as he tried to get out of his grasp.

"g-get off of m-me," jihoon demanded as he struggled and soonyoung kept him in his arms. 

"never. i finally have you i'm never letting you go," soonyoung replied and jihoon's resistance slowed for a second but picked up rather quickly. 

"l-let me go!" jihoon shouted but soonyoung didn't let him go. jihoon honestly wanted to collapse into his arms but he was terrified.

"no, i'm never letting go and never leaving," soonyoung said back and jihoon's resistance subsided completely. 

"e-even when i p-push you away?" jihoon asked and soonyoung gripped onto him tightly.

"even when you push me away. i'll never leave my jihoon," soonyoung answered and jihoon clenched onto soonyoung's shirt as his tears left wet spots.

soonyoung would hold jihoon through every panic attack and he'd never let go. he'd hold him through the bad and the good. when he held jihoon in his arms he felt as if he was holding the whole world, soonyoung felt infinite as long as he had him in his arms. wonwoo sighed as he looked to the ceiling, it seemed as if he wasn't needed anymore. jihoon was taken care of now.

"we can go apartment shopping some other day,"


	18. Chapter 18

"are you sure you want to live with me?" jihoon asked as he glanced to soonyoung. soonyoung chuckled and placed a hand on jihoon's cheek, he knew even though jihoon wanted to live together the boy couldn't help but need the reassurance.

"of course i do, i want to spend every morning, evening, and night with you.. and it's a little late to go back now," soonyoung said as he smiled to jihoon. jihoon's cheeks flushed a light pink and he nodded. 

soonyoung pressed in the code to their new apartment and opened the door. jihoon stepped in first and kicked his shoes off. a few days after jihoon's anxiety had calmed down wonwoo took them apartment shopping. it didn't take long as by the second apartment jihoon had fallen in love. the balcony overlooked the city, you could even see the cafe, and was a wonderful spot to grow some plants. the kitchen looked out onto the living room and even though the space was rather small it seemed wonderful. the thought of being able to talk to each other from the two rooms seemed nice. the main bedroom was a normal size for two people but had a bigger closet, which they didn't need but would use nontheless. there was a bathroom attached to the main bedroom as well which was nice. the true selling point for jihoon was the extra bedroom that had big windows, it was perfect for a studio. 

the apartment was expensive and no matter how much jihoon said he didn't like it that much wonwoo could read him like a book. after hours of arguing about it wonwoo had mingyu sign the lease behind jihoon's back. jihoon was mad and swore to pay them back one day but wonwoo just chuckled and left without saying anything. 

the couple found themselves standing in their new home. the movers had already brought in boxes and placed them in the according rooms which left unpacking and decorating the only thing left. jihoon was excited to be living with his lover in this apartment but it didn't feel like home yet. soonyoung approached jihoon from behind and hugged his waist. jihoon smiled as he enjoyed the warmth and comfort that soonyoung gave him.

"let's make this place home, hm?" soonyoung suggested and jihoon nodded. 

the two began unpacking and while doing so they realized that there wasn't much to put around the home. both of them didn't have any sentimental items to make the house feel like home. jihoon sighed as he plopped onto the couch, nothing could be simple. soonyoung glanced over as he heard the boy fall onto the couch. he slid a dish into the cabinet before walking over to the sulking boy.

"what's the matter lovely?" soonyoung asked as he sat onto the couch next to jihoon. jihoon leaned over and placed his head on soonyoung's chest, soonyoung responded by placing his hand on the boy's small waist.

"are we moving too fast? just.. we have no photos.. no memories.. no dates-"

"no memories? jihoon my mind is full of memories of you. your small breaths on my chest in the morning, how soft you are when you're half asleep, the way you stick out the tip of your tongue when you're focusing on a drawing, the way you furrow your brows while reading.. you're constantly running around in my mind. sure we don't have physical evidence of our memories yet but we have so many more memories left to make, we'll just have to make sure we capture those." soonyoung said and jihoon didn't know why but he felt like crying.

he hadn't ever felt love like this. jihoon had never felt the genuine concern and adoration another person could give him. he hated that he couldn't always believe what soonyoung told him as he had only been lied to before. having someone genuinely care for you was another type of love. it warmed your heart at any minute and there was nothing like that.

"i love you jihoon, don't ever forget it." soonyoung said before pressing a kiss to jihoon's forehead. 

"i-i love you t-too.." jihoon said softly and soonyoung smiled. jihoon wanted to be held by soonyoung, he wanted to press his lips to soonyoung's. he wanted to feel his lover's touch.

"k-kiss me," jihoon pleaded and soonyoung's face got red as he was taken aback by jihoon's directness.

"wha-"

"h-here.. kiss m-me here.." jihoon said as he placed a finger on his lips. soonyoung's face remained red as he nodded and pressed a kiss onto jihoon's lips.

jihoon straddled soonyoung's lap and soonyoung held his waist. jihoon pressed into the kiss and soonyoung mentally panicked, jihoon had never been this direct before. jihoon pulled out of the kiss and huffed as he caught his breath. soonyoung hated to admit but he loved seeing jihoon this way.

"j-jihoon, let's go to bed.. it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow an-"

jihoon pressed another kiss onto soonyoung's lips but slipped his tongue in this time. soonyoung fell back onto the couch as his hands rested on jihoon's waist. soonyoung was enjoying this but something felt off, it felt rushed. soonyoung broke the kiss this time and looked to jihoon's eyes. he looked miserable.

"jihoon? baby? what's wrong?" soonyoung asked and jihoon shook his head. soonyoung just gave him a look and jihoon sighed.

"d-do you n-not wa-want me?" jihoon asked before biting down onto his lower lip. it wasn't a seductive bite but more to hide a quivering lip.

"o-of course i-i do! but j-jihoon i don't want to rush this.. i want to t-treat you right.." soonyoung said and jihoon exhaled as he plopped onto soonyoung's chest. soonyoung glanced to the boy and gently stroked his hair. 

"let's go to bed, hm? i want to hold my lover,"


	19. Chapter 19

jihoon woke up with the sun shining onto his face. the sensation was warm but it still bothered him, he wanted to sleep more. jihoon blinked as his eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness and he glanced up to see soonyoung still sleeping as soft breaths passed his lips. jihoon slightly shifted and soonyoung stirred in his sleep and he gripped onto the boy a bit tighter. jihoon grinned at the cute action, even in his sleep soonyoung loved having jihoon in his arms. 

jihoon glanced to the clock on the bedside table and read it was nearly ten and they had to go check on the cafe soon. jihoon had to wake up soonyoung even though he wanted to let the boy rest. jihoon laid there and admired the boy's soft features for a minute more. he reflected as he got lost in thought about how lucky he truly had gotten. when he was with soonyoung he forgot about all of his worries and felt as if he was floating, soonyoung was truly the person that jihoon held closest in his heart. jihoon felt like a child saying it but he felt- no, he knew that soonyoung was his soulmate.

"soonyoung," jihoon said softly as he attempted to wake him up, no response. 

"soonie," jihoon used a nickname hoping it would bring some sort of response but there was nothing, jihoon let out a huff and pouted.

"baby!" jihoon chimed and soonyoung woke up upon being called baby. he rubbed his eyes and looked down at jihoon and a grin just spread across his face.

"you.. so pretty.." soonyoung sleepily said as his head fell back onto the pillow and he seemed to fall asleep again. jihoon just let out a defeated sigh as his heart melted and face blushed. 

he rested his head back onto soonyoung's chest and listened to his heart thump. jihoon could bask in this moment for forever and he wouldn't have a single complaint. while the two should've gotten up to go tend to the cafe, five more minutes couldn't hurt them much. jihoon felt his eyelids begin to shut slowly as the comfort of the moment lulled him to sleep, he didn't fight it and let himself fall back asleep.

jihoon woke up to the smell of food. he reached out to feel for soonyoung but felt an empty bed, jihoon's eyes opened and he frowned as he didn't see soonyoung. he sat up and pushed himself out of bed. he walked towards the joint living room and kitchen area, soonyoung was humming as he stirred some dish. jihoon was irritated by waking up alone in bed but he did slightly grin at soonyoung in an apron while humming, he looked like a housewife.

jihoon snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind as he burrowed his head into soonyoung's back. soonyoung grinned as he recognized the boy immediately. 

"good morning baby," soonyoung chimed and jihoon flushed a bright red as he kept his face nuzzled into soonyoung's back.

"m-morning," jihoon responded and soonyoung grinned as he could read the flustered in jihoon's tone.

"i made lunch, it's kinda big because we didn't have breakfast." soonyoung said and jihoon nodded into his back, soonyoung was so warm he didn't want to let go.

"let's go eat," soonyoung chimed and jihoon hummed in response but didn't let go of soonyoung. 

soonyoung turned off the heat on the stove and turned around so that jihoon's face was now in his chest. jihoon noticed the change and looked up to be met with a kiss being pressed gently onto his lips. jihoon's face flushed a light pink as he glanced down soonyoung's lips again.

"a-again," jihoon mumbled and soonyoung smiled and complied as he pressed another kiss to jihoon's lips. 

after the conversation they had a few nights ago the anxiety that jihoon had once felt seemed to bubble down and cease. he found himself feeling his heart race and his face heat up easier and more than usual. jihoon was truly feeling the affects of love and he was secretly adoring them. soonyoung was in love with jihoon and his flustered look that he seemed to be wearing more often, it was so easy to make jihoon melt.

"let's go eat, hm? we gotta go to the cafe today too," soonyoung said softly as he backed away from jihoon's lips, jihoon nodded and released soonyoung. 

jihoon grabbed the plates and silverware while soonyoung put the food onto the table. the two sat across from each other and didn't talk much as they ate and they didn't need to being with each other was enough. jihoon was quietly eating when he began to get lost in thought, was it really okay for him to work at the salon? he was covered in tattoos and wasn't exactly friendly.

"bub? are you okay?" soonyoung asked as he watched jihoon's pace of eating slow until he wasn't eating at all. jihoon snapped to attention at the petname and he just smiled and nodded.

"jihoon.." soonyoung chimed and jihoon frowned, he knew he should tell soonyoung about his worries. he buckled and decided to tell him.

"is it.. is it really okay for me to work at the cafe? my tattoos and lack of social skills might scare off customers-"

"i want you to work with me at the cafe. if a customer is "scared off" by your tattoos then i didn't want their business anyway! the thing that matters most to me is you," soonyoung said and jihoon's heart sped up and his face warmed up as he listened. how did soonyoung so casually have this affect on him?

"i-i love you.." jihoon mumbled and soonyoung squinted as if it would help him hear better.

"huh?" soonyoung asked and jihoon's face got even more red as he felt like he was being teased but soonyoung genuinely didn't hear him.

"i love you," jihoon said again and soonyoung's face flushed a shade of pink and he leaned over the table and placed a hand on jihoon's cheek causing the two to make eye contact.

"i love you too," soonyoung whispered before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

so soft and sweet like honey.


	20. Chapter 20

today was the first day being open again at the cafe and jihoon was terrified. he knew how to do the drinks, it didn't take him long to pick them up with soonyoung's help, and he had been working on what soonyoung called the customer voice yet he was still scared. jihoon hadn't ever worked a normal job like this he had been either in school or a tattoo shop his whole life.

jihoon slipped on his shirt and buttoned it. he frowned as you could faintly see the darkness from the values of his tattoos shine through. he hoped more than anything that no one would notice or ask about his tattoos, he especially hoped that no one would get angry or scared by him. soonyoung cam up beside him and snaked his arm around his waist. soonyoung noticed him staring at his arms and his tattoos faintly peeking through is white button-up.

"are you still worried?" soonyoung asked and jihoon nodded.

"don't be, they're gorgeous and no one is going to fuss over them." soonyoung said as he grasped jihoon's arm and raised it to his lips before pressing a kiss to his wrist then one a bit lower on his arm. jihoon's cheeks blushed a light pink and he grinned.

"how'd i get so lucky," jihoon mumbled as he kept his eyes locked with soonyoung's. 

"i'm pretty amazing, huh?" soonyoung teased and jihoon rolled his eyes but his smile didn't fade. 

"very," jihoon said before soonyoung pressed his lips to jihoon's soft ones. 

jihoon pressed into the kiss and placed his hand on soonyoung's cheek. just as soonyoung began to get excited and gripped jihoon's waist more jihoon broke the kiss. he smiled and kissed his cheek.

"we've got work to do baby," jihoon said as he got out of soonyoung's grasp and began for the door.

"b-but jihoon!" soonyoung whined and jihoon just chuckled as he slipped on his shoes. 

"c'mon!" jihoon said and soonyoung pouted and followed behind him.

the two arrived at the cafe and jihoon walked behind the counter and grabbed his apron. he tied it around his waist before handing soonyoung his apron. jihoon mentally smiled as he saw soonyoung still pouting, it was too cute.

"i'm going to go start grinding the beans and put some pastries in," jihoon said and soonyoung glanced over and pouted even more.

"you're so childish.. it's cute," jihoon said as he stepped towards soonyoung. soonyoung looked to him with hopeful puppy dog eyes and jihoon just chuckled.

jihoon pressed a little peck to soonyoung's lips before ruffling his hair and walking away. soonyoung, still pouting, was shocked by the sudden confidence surge that jihoon was having. usually all it took was a few kisses, an arm around the waist with a steady grip, and a pet name to make jihoon flustered. and while soonyoung hadn't done all of those things at once he sort of missed seeing jihoon all flustered, he wanted to kiss him more and hold him.

soonyoung hoped he wasn't trying to mask some other feelings, he already knew that today was hard for jihoon. jihoon was already insecure about his tattoos but he was especially scared when it came to being around others. soonyoung just sighed and began taking the chairs down and putting them at the tables while he heard jihoon faintly humming from the kitchen. a small grin spread across his face.

soonyoung wiped down all of the tables then went to the back to check on jihoon. jihoon was placing some croissants in the oven and humming. there was some already done pastries and sandwiches that jihoon had made on the counters ready to go out, he worked rather quickly and was quite consistent with it too. soonyoung smiled.

"hey bub," soonyoung said as he leaned on the door frame. jihoon looked over and grinned.

"not pouting anymore?" jihoon teased and soonyoung nodded.

"nope.. but i'll get you back for teasing me like that!" soonyoung warned, he planned to give jihoon a zillion kisses, and jihoon just chuckled as he knew it really wouldn't be a punishment.

"can you take that out and put it in the cabinet? i need to ice these and put the strawberries on but those are done," jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded before grabbing the trays and going to but them in the cabinet.

jihoon was so focused on decorating the pasties that he didn't notice soonyoung was back. soonyoung watched from the doorway as jihoon bit down on his lower lip while placing the strawberries on the last pastry. jihoon really did put all of his effort into making things right. jihoon smiled and wiped his hands off on his apron and picked up the tray. he turned towards soonyoung and nearly dropped it as he wasn't expecting to see soonyoung standing there.

"you're so cute when you work," soonyoung said and jihoon just chuckled. 

"scoot so i can go put these out there," jihoon said and soonyoung nodded before stepping out of the way.

"do you want a green tea latte? we have some time before we actually open," soonyoung asked and jihoon looked back to him with happy eyes.

"yes! will you please make me one? they always taste better when you do.." jihoon pleaded and soonyoung smiled, jihoon always got excited when it came to green tea lattes.

"hm.. gimme a kiss!" soonyoung demanded and jihoon stood on his tippy toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"one green tea latte coming up," soonyoung said softly and jihoon smiled.

jihoon closed the cabinet and walked to the door and unlocked it. he clicked on the open sign and let out a sigh of relief. he hoped nothing would go wrong today. jihoon just wanted to live a normal life now. 

he walked back behind the counter and soonyoung held out the cup. jihoon smiled and took a sip, it was delicious. no matter how many times jihoon made a green tea latte it was never as good as when soonyoung made it. soonyoung smiled as he watched jihoon happily sip on his drink. jihoon always put up a tough front but he was really just the softest boy ever.

after a bit the door chimed and jihoon placed down his drink and grinned. he greeted the customer and took their order. while his heart was racing it was all going well, soonyoung was even watching while he admired jihoon. he was so proud to see jihoon working and happy. jihoon made the drink and walked to the customer's table and gave it to them. he walked back behind the counter and placed his head into soonyoung's chest.

"that was.. so scary," jihoon said and soonyoung just chuckled.

"you did well,"


	21. Chapter 21

the cafe had been open for nearly a week now and there was no complaints about jihoon's tattoos or really anyone noticing them. jihoon had become far more comfortable conversing with customers and making the whole environment way calmer. most of the regulars that had come around before the whole incident had started really liking jihoon. he had become a staple of the cafe in no time.

"here's the drinks for the table over there with the older lady and guy with a younger girl," soonyoung said as he held out the tray and jihoon nodded and took the tray from him.

jihoon walked over to the table and gave all of the customer's their drinks having to reach across to table to give the drink to the younger girl which exposed the tattoos on his arm slightly. jihoon smiled and began to walk away when the older woman sitting at the table grabbed jihoon's wrist. jihoon jolted at the touch and was immediately uncomfortable but kept a smile on his face.

"yes ma'am? is there something wro-"

before jihoon could even finish his sentence she yanked his sleeve up and revealed his tattoos. jihoon's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink, it was happening. the younger girl, who was maybe ten, looked amazed while the other two looked disgusted. jihoon began shaking and nearly dropped the tray he was holding.

"i don't want your dirtiness on my drink!" the woman shouted as she called jihoon's tattoos dirty and jihoon bit down on his lower lip. the few in the cafe turned to face the commotion and soonyoung peeked out from the kitchen. his heart shattered as he watched jihoon's biggest fear play out.

"i-i'm sorry m-ma'am." jihoon mumbled with his head down as her grasp on his wrist tightened. it began to hurt. soonyoung hopped the counter and began walking towards jihoon.

"this is disgusting! repulsive!" she continued to yell and jihoon was nearly in tears. soonyoung's pace quickened, he couldn't let those nasty words influence how beautiful jihoon's tattoos were.

"granma stop it-"

"see you're even brainwashing my granddaughter! where is the owner?" the lady continued and the others in the cafe were annoyed, they were just tattoos and not even bad ones. soonyoung finally reached the table and pulled jihoon's arm from her grasp and fixed his sleeve. he pulled jihoon into his chest and wrapped his arm around him.

"get out. i will not tolerate this treatment to my workers," soonyoung said and jihoon clenched onto his shirt. he didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be in soonyoung's arms at home.

"are you gay as well?" she asked and soonyoung was about to punch her. jihoon felt his tears start to fall. before soonyoung could even the few in the the cafe, who were regulars, came to the couple's defense.

"get out you old lady!"

"the fuck is with your closed mind?"

"no one wants you here!"

the lady, extremely offended and angry, along with her family got up and stormed out. jihoon was trembling in soonyoung's arms and the whole cafe collectively hoped for the boy that had become a favorite in the cafe to be okay.

"let's go into the kitchen, hm?" soonyoung whispered and jihoon nodded into his chest.

jihoon was immensely grateful for his lover and for the people in the cafe yet he felt weak. he felt like a wimp for not being able to defend himself and that he needed others to help him. he hated it. jihoon hated his tattoos, he hated that he was weak, he hated nearly everything about himself. the only thing he loved was the part of him that adored soonyoung.

"are you okay?" soonyoung asked as the two were alone in the kitchen. jihoon stepped away from soonyoung's chest and wiped his tears before nodding.

"that lady was just ignorant.. your tattoos are beautiful-"

"soonyoung if you say the same things over and over again they tend to lose their meaning," jihoon snapped and soonyoung's expression faded into a sad and confused one.

"jihoon i mean it when i say that they're gorgeous," soonyoung said as he grabbed jihoon's hand and held it tightly. jihoon didn't grab it back or even connect eyes with soonyoung. 

"say something," soonyoung pleaded and jihoon felt everything bubbling up, he was about to explode. 

"i hate them. i hate how weak i am. i hate me. i don't want to be like this anymore. the only good part of me is you-"

soonyoung pressed a kiss to jihoon's lips. jihoon was taken aback but melted into the affection and just like that all of his negative thoughts just disappeared into thin air. jihoon gripped onto his boyfriend and soonyoung held his waist. the kiss broke as the two took quick breaths to catch their breath.

"i love you. i love your tattoos. i love your weakness and your strengths. i love you no matter how you grow. every part of you is wonderful from how tightly you hold onto me at night to your speaking habits," soonyoung said softly and jihoon felt himself blush as he placed his head on to soonyoung's chest.

"how are you so patient?" jihoon asked and soonyoung wrapped his arms around him. soonyoung grinned as he thought of the answer to such a silly question.

"because it's always worth seeing you smile," soonyoung answered and jihoon's cheeks blushed even more. it was so cheesy but so precious.

"you're such a fool,"

"i guess so.."


	22. Chapter 22

"jihoon.. are you wearing another long sleeve shirt? it's too hot you'll overheat." soonyoung asked as he spotted his boyfriend walking out from the bedroom.

"i just.. i don't want it to happen again." jihoon said with a sigh as he fidgeted with his sleeve hem.

"even if it does we'll be okay. i love seeing them and even the regulars adore them," soonyoung grinned and intertwined his hand with jihoon's.

"really?" jihoon asked as he connected eyes with soonyoung. he was still unsure but maybe it was okay to risk something.

"absolutely." soonyoung said then pressed a kiss to jihoon's forehead. 

"o-okay.. let me go change," jihoon turned and walked back for the bedroom.

soonyoung stood there with a smile as he waited like an excited child. it would be the first time that the two would go out together with jihoon in a short sleeve shirt. jihoon often wore shirts that revealed his tattoos when he was home with soonyoung because he felt safe and comfortable, but he never wore them in public. he was too afraid.

"tada," jihoon said as he stood there with a loose t-shirt on that laid low enough on his chest to reveal a bit of his chest tattoos as well. soonyoung smiled ear to ear.

"you're so gorgeous!" soonyoung exclaimed as he stepped towards jihoon and wrapped his arms around him and spun him in a little circle. jihoon giggled a bit but pounded onto soonyoung's chest lightly.

"put me down!" jihoon said with a smile on his face and soonyoung shook his head. it was the soft domestic moments like this that made jihoon's once miserable life worth it. he loved soonyoung more than anything in the world.

"nope! gimme a kiss first!" soonyoung pleaded and jihoon just grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. soonyoung pressed into the kiss and jihoon melted into his touch.

"i guess i'll put you down now.." soonyoung pouted and jihoon just chuckled as his feet landed back on the floor. jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung even though he had been placed down and while soonyoung was slightly confused he held the boy tightly.

"thank you," jihoon mumbled and soonyoung became even more confused.

"hm? what for?" he asked and jihoon looked up to him.

"helping me love myself," jihoon said with a smile and soonyoung's heart practically exploded as he looked to his smiling boyfriend.

"well thank you," soonyoung said back and jihoon's face twisted to confusion.

"huh?" jihoon asked.

"for letting me help you love yourself as much as i love you," soonyoung responded and jihoon's cheeks flushed pink and he put his face into soonyoung's chest.

"s-shut up," jihoon mumbled being very very flustered and soonyoung chuckled.

"my heart is going to explode.. stop being so cute," soonyoung said dramatically and jihoon let out a flustered groan.

"shush! we need to get to work!"

the two walked into the cafe together and began the usual opening prep. grind the coffee beans, put down chairs, wipe down tables, put out fresh pastries, make jihoon a green tea latte, unlock the door and click on the open sign. after doing all of that jihoon stood behind the counter drinking his latte as he anticipated someone to come in and freak out because of his tattoos. he hoped a regular like jeonghan or jisoo to come in.

the door chimed and jihoon's eyes widened as he tried to recognize the person. it was both jeonghan and jisoo walking in together talking. jihoon let out a breath of relief and put his latte down and connected eyes with the two. their faces lit up and jisoo gave a smile while jeonghan picked up his pace and b-lined it for jihoon.

"jihoon! your tattoos! they're so gorgeous! can i touch them-"

"jeonghan!" jisoo scolded and jeonghan pouted. jihoon just chuckled and held his arms out.

"sure, i don't mind." jihoon said and jeonghan let out an excited gasp and touched his arm and looked at it.

soonyoung watched from the kitchen with a smile as jihoon didn't seem the least bit put off or uncomfortable by jeonghan looking and touching his tattoos.

"the work is really admirable jihoon, who did them?" jisoo asked as he looked at them from a distance and jihoon chuckled.

"i did them myself," jihoon answered and the two gasped. 

"wah! are you a professional?" jeonghan asked and jihoon nodded.

"i went to school for it and worked in the field for a while but i don't really have a clientele so i'm working here with soonyoung. i'm happy," jihoon answered and jeonghan cooed at the ending.

"let me be your first client!" jeonghan asked with puppy dog eyes and jihoon just grinned but before he could answer soonyoung came out from the kitchen.

"nope! i'm gonna be hoonie's first client." soonyoung said as he hugged jihoon from the back and jihoon smiled. jeonghan and jisoo both cooed.

"then let me be your second!" jeonghan begged and jihoon chuckled. 

"sure, sure!" jihoon answered as jeonghan let go of his arm and cheered.

jihoon glanced over to soonyoung who was still hugging him and smiled. maybe life wasn't as shitty as jihoon had thought or maybe it was just soonyoung. he didn't see his tattoos as dirty anymore but instead he saw them as pretty and works of art. he saw himself in the mirror as someone who could make someone smile and happy. jihoon wasn't sad anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

"are you sure you want me to tattoo you? like are you absolutely sure?" jihoon asked as he sat across from soonyoung. soonyoung furiously nodded as he ignored his trembling hands.

"soonyoung, you don't have to get one-"

"b-but i wan't your art on me!" soonyoung exclaimed and jihoon let out a sigh as his shoulders relaxed. 

he grinned a bit and got up from his seat to get closer to soonyoung. jihoon plopped onto soonyoung's lap and placed his head onto his shoulder. soonyoung subconsciously wrapped his arms around jihoon, the boy fit perfectly in his arms. soonyoung wasn't totally sure what lead jihoon to plopping into his lap like that but he didn't really care. holding him close like that made him happy no matter the reason.

"so, where do you want it?" jihoon asked as he broke the silence and soonyoung shrugged.

"i dunno.. didn't think that far. i honestly didn't think you'd let me get one," soonyoung answered and jihoon just shook his head and chuckled. while jihoon took it more like a joke soonyoung was being honest, he expected jihoon to refuse completely.

"i just don't want you to get something you'll regret.." jihoon looked to soonyoung and soonyoung gave a big smile. jihoon could just tell he was going to say something cavity inducing by how sweet it was going to be.

"if it's done by you i'll never regret it!" soonyoung chimed and jihoon just sighed.

"you're so gross," jihoon said and soonyoung laughed and squeezed jihoon tight so he couldn't wiggle out of his grasp.

"you love it!" soonyoung laughed and jihoon smiled even though he was grossed out by soonyoung's intense sappiness.

"okay! okay! you're right.. i love it, i love you." jihoon said and soonyoung's heart melted and his cheeks got red.

"jihoon! my heart! i love you so much!" soonyoung chimed and jihoon smiled. he was like a puppy, it was too precious.

"we're getting off topic! what do you want the tattoo to be?" jihoon asked and soonyoung pouted. he wanted cuddles.

"tattoo later! i want cuddles!" soonyoung pouted and jihoon just sighed.

"soonyoung, i gotta get to working on it!" jihoon said and soonyoung continued to pout as he held jihoon.

"but cuddles!" soonyoung begged and jihoon sighed again, he knew that he couldn't say no to a face like that.

and so a compromise was made. soonyoung laid his head onto jihoon's lap and jihoon propped his sketch book up and worked. he kept one hand stroking and running his fingers through soonyoung's hair and the other with a pencil in it as he drew. soonyoung was fast asleep, to no one's surprise, and jihoon just grinned as he kept running his fingers through his hair.

"so precious.." jihoon mumbled as he looked down at soonyoung then looked back to his sketch book. his lips pursed as something didn't seem quite right.

jihoon let soonyoung sleep on his lap for a while. he was too sucked into his work to wake him and soonyoung looked too comfortable to wake anyway. jihoon scribbled onto his sketch book for hours while stoking soonyoung's hair. 

soonyoung dreamt of living a happy life with jihoon. a life where he could walk around comfortable without being afraid of judgemental looks or harsh words. they walked through fields of aster and yarrow hand in hand. soonyoung peeked over to see jihoon smiling brightly while looking at the sky. he looked happy.

"i love you jihoon." soonyoung said softly as he pulled jihoon to his chest and jihoon just chuckled.

"i love you too soonyoung." jihoon responded and pressed a kiss to his lips. soonyoung held the kiss for a while and hoped to always be able to kiss jihoon's lips.

soonyoung blinked as he woke up. his dream had been so sweet and being sent off with a kiss was the perfect ending. soonyoung looked to jihoon who was still drawing but also hadn't stopped stroking his hair. soonyoung grinned and placed his hand over jihoon's hand. jihoon looked away from his sketch book to his now awake boyfriend.

"you're awake-"

soonyoung sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips. jihoon, who was surprised by the sudden kiss, melted to the touch easily and pressed into the kiss. soonyoung wanted to kiss jihoon again and again to always feel his lips pressed against his. the kiss broke as jihoon caught his breath and soonyoung smiled.

"i want asters and yarrow in my tattoo," soonyoung said and jihoon grinned.

"asters? yarrow? you must be in love.." jihoon said teasingly and soonyoung nodded with a smile.

"i guess so," 

jihoon spent a day finishing the tattoo sketch. he wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to only put work he'd be proud of onto soonyoung. yet the day finally came where it was time for soonyoung to get his tattoo done. they sat in the same place jihoon had done tattoos before for the yakuza but this time it was all different. the place was clean and decorated nicely, thanks to wonwoo, and jihoon was happy. 

"there's no going back once i start, are you sure?" jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded furiously. 

"mhm! let's do it!" soonyoung chimed and jihoon grinned a bit.

"okay, tell me if you need a break and i'll stop." jihoon said to which soonyoung smiled and gave a firm nod.

"yessir!"

jihoon placed his outline that was on transfer paper onto soonyoung's body and peeled it off giving a perfect idea of how it was to turn out. soonyoung grinned with anticipation and despite being nervous he was extremely excited. the tattoo was going right beneath his peck and stretched to his ribcage and the design was gorgeous. 

jihoon dipped into some ink and the machine began to buzz. jihoon glanced up to soonyoung one more time and soonyoung gave him a nod of approval. jihoon just grinned and began outlining. as jihoon was working he looked to soonyoung, who was on the brink of tears, smiled through the pain.

"does it hurt? you're doing really well.. i'm almost done outlining." jihoon asked as he focused on the work and soonyoung bit down on his lower lip.

"it's f-fine." soonyoung lied and jihoon just mentally laughed. soonyoung was trying to be so strong when jihoon knew that it hurt. 

"we can take a small break after outlining is done." 

"s-sounds good."

after outlining had been done and the break had been taken it was time for the finishing bits, coloring and shading. soonyoung, who had slightly adjusted to the pain, was watching jihoon work. he was amazed at how skilled he was and how focused he could be when he was working. he was adorable.

jihoon wiped off the tattoo revealing the freshly finished tattoo. jihoon held out a mirror and soonyoung gasped as he looked at it. it was gorgeous.

"jihoon! it's so good!" soonyoung said as he looked at it and jihoon smiled. soonyoung seemed to genuinely love it.

"heh, thanks." jihoon replied and soonyoung looked over to him making eye contact.

"give me more!" soonyoung said and jihoon's eyes widened. he had created a monster.

"n-not yet you dummy! it's not even h-healed!" jihoon panicked and soonyoung frowned.

"will you give me more in the future? pleeeaaasseeee!" soonyoung begged and jihoon sighed.

"maybe some day," jihoon caved and soonyoung smiled hugely.

"yay!" soonyoung chimed and he pressed a kiss to jihoon's forehead.

"thank you hoonie,"

maybe he could do good with his tattoos. maybe it didn't have to all be pain and force. seeing soonyoung smile so brightly because of a tattoo that jihoon gave him sort of shifted something in jihoon. he wanted more people to smile like that because of his work.

"soonyoung.. i think i wanna work with tattoos again."

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii thank you for reading and supporting ink! also within the last chapter asters and yarrow are mentioned, if you are familiar with victorian flower language im sure you picked up on the meaning but if you did not yarrow means everlasting love and asters are just symbols of love. thank you so much for reading !!


End file.
